Au bord de l'eau
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Elle ne détenait ni parure luxueuse, ni bijoux, ni diamants mais elle semblait être la plus belle fille de tout le Japon. Ce garçon brun à l'air un peu crétin souriait d'une manière à faire pâlir le soleil. Quant à ce blondinet un peu mystérieux, il possédait un talent inné pour la musique. Ils vivaient dans une ancienne maison de pêcheur, au bord de l'eau. NaruSasu.


**Au bord de l'eau**

_« Certains disent souvent que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Nous, nous considérions plutôt notre vie comme un immense château de cartes. Simplement parce qu'un fil peut toujours être noué à un autre afin d'être raccommodé. En revanche, un château de cartes détruit peut s'avérer impossible à reconstruire »_

Nous n'étions qu'en novembre mais les premiers flocons de neige tombaient déjà sur Fukuoka. Sans bruit, ils dégringolaient d'un ciel d'encre, dépourvu d'étoiles au milieu duquel une lune argentée scintillait merveilleusement. On aurait dit une pluie de diamants brillants. Peu à peu, ils drapèrent la ville d'un épais manteau blanc qui lui allait à ravir. Sur les trottoirs se formaient quelques congères verglacées qui ne manqueraient pas de faire perdre l'équilibre aux courageux piétons qui s'y aventureraient. Un silence religieux planait dans les ruelles du centre ville. Seul le soupir du vent se faisait entendre, lorsqu'il se faufilait sournoisement entre les branches nues des bouleaux bordant la chaussée.

D'une élégante demeure en pierre grise entourée d'un mur épais émanait une triste mélodie. Assis devant son piano, paupières à demi-closes, un jeune homme laissait libre court à son talent. Ses doigts fins allaient et venaient inlassablement sur le clavier, donnant naissance à de superbes symphonies. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux fermés, se collant parfois à son front perlé de sueur. Le bois ébène du Baldwin luisait sous l'éclat singulier de la lune. De ses phalanges s'échappaient quelques notes de tristesse mêlées à des instants de bonheur qu'il n'aurait pu décrire autrement. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait à n'en plus finir, tel un tambour.

Selon Sasuke Uchiha, tous les hommes avaient un rôle à jouer sur Terre. Certains naissaient pour devenir de grands médecins et sauver un nombre incalculable de vies humaines. D'autres venaient au monde pour labourer la terre et prendre soin des animaux. D'aucuns encore foulaient la Terre, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres, pour simplement laisser une trace de leur passage. Une marque indélébile gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de ceux ayant le privilège de croiser leur route. Depuis toujours, Sasuke connaissait sa raison d'exister. Il le savait depuis sa venue au monde : il était né pour la musique. Il passait de longues heures, cloîtré dans sa chambre à triturer les mots, à habiller les sentiments, à saisir les émotions. Pendant des heures, il s'échinait à trouver les bons mots en mordillant son crayon, sourcils rejoints en un V soucieux. Les chansons qu'il composait incessamment, jour après jour sans que personne ne le sache, reflétaient les multiples facettes de sa personnalité. Elles dénonçaient des émotions qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vécues, elles parlaient d'aventures alors que seule une vie paisible entre quatre murs lui demeurait familière. Chacune des lignes qu'il inscrivait dans un grand cahier à la couverture de cuir se révélait un morceau d'une âme qu'il mettait à nue. Son âme. Il habillait ses émotions de mots qu'il espérait justes, dépêtrait ses frustrations et exorcisait ses craintes.

Par le biais de ses chansons, à travers les mots qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'aligner sur le papier, il laissait s'exprimer les personnages qui sommeillaient en lui. Parmi eux, il y avait l'homme volage, sans cesse en quête d'aventures et de plaisirs nouveaux. Il y avait aussi celui au cœur brisé, celui qui songeait souvent à mettre fin à ses jours misérables. Sasuke se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que les méthodes les plus couramment utilisées par les hommes pour se suicider étaient la pendaison et le recours à une arme à feu. Rien qu'à y penser, l'adolescent sentait une sourde angoisse l'envahir. Nouer solidement une corde à une poutre et s'y pendre pour enfin attendre que la mort arrive. Agoniser lentement, le corps parcourut de soubresauts et les yeux retournés. Ou bien clore fermement les paupières et presser la détente, le cœur affolé. Seigneur, jamais il ne pourrait.

Selon de nombreuses études, les femmes privilégiaient plutôt une mort douce et dénuée de souffrance. Elles ingurgitaient des boîtes entières de médicaments, faisant passer le tout avec de l'alcool. Cependant, certaines préféraient souffrir en se tailladant les veines. Cela non plus, Sasuke ne le pourrait pas. La douleur physique l'effrayait beaucoup trop et d'ailleurs, il ne serait jamais capable de trancher sa peau opaline. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qui pouvait bien traverser l'esprit de ces personnes-là, qui étaient soit suffisamment courageuses pour sauter le pas, soit bien trop lâches pour affronter les aléas de leur existence, lorsque leur ultime souffle de vie finissait par les quitter. Lui, il ne pourrait jamais. Il avait bien trop peur que de l'autre côté, il fasse tout noir, qu'il n'y ait en réalité ni Paradis ni Enfer. Juste le néant, un puits sans fond où sa chute demeurerait interminable. Il craignait trop d'errer dans les ténèbres, de ne plus être capable de se souvenir, d'avoir tout oublié de son existence de vivant.

Pourtant, il serait ingrat de clamer haut et fort qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, Sasuke Uchiha, un riche héritier de la banlieue de Fukuoka, avait de nombreuses fois songé au moyen de dire définitivement adieu à ce monde. Cela arrivait particulièrement ces soirs d'hiver où la solitude lui gangrénait l'âme avec plus de sauvagerie que d'ordinaire. Cela arrivait ces fameux soirs où la musique ne suffisait plus à l'apaiser, à le débarrasser de ses douleurs inexprimables. Ces idées morbides effleuraient son esprit lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à composer et à se glisser dans la peau d'un autre ou à s'imaginer ailleurs. Différent. Bien que son imagination soit dépourvue de limites, il y avait toujours quelqu'un au sein de cette immense demeure pour lui rappeler que sa vie était ici et nulle part ailleurs. Pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Oh, il n'était pas malheureux mais il était néanmoins plein de larmes que sa fierté le contraignait à retenir.

Son destin était scellé, son existence future écrite à l'avance et il n'en était malheureusement pas l'auteur. Quand son père rejoindrait les cieux, il prendrait sa place à la tête de l'entreprise. Sous ses ordres se plieraient des milliers de personnes et il passerait le plus clair de ses journées à prendre des décisions d'une importance capitale. L'emploi… non, la vie de ses sous-fifres dépendait de lui. Quelle horreur. Ce n'était pas l'avenir dont il rêvait mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? D'autres, prétendant savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui était bon pour lui, rédigeaient à sa place les chapitres de sa vie. Personne ne lui demandait son avis. Jamais. Car depuis le décès de son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiha, cinq ans plus tôt, ses parents s'égaraient dans la souffrance et s'acharnaient à voir le mal partout. Sasuke payait le prix de leur paranoïa. Et c'était là un prix exorbitant. Interdiction de quitter le domicile familial à moins d'être accompagné. A douze ans, alors que la plupart des adolescents de son âge intègrent un lycée, Sasuke commença à suivre des cours par correspondance. Les professeurs défilaient dans le grand bureau aux murs lambrissés de pin. Appliqués, ils lui enseignaient exactement le même programme que celui des écoles ordinaires mais aux heures où d'autres se lamentaient derrière les bancs du lycée, Sasuke aurait donné le monde pour se trouver à leur place.

S'intégrer au sein d'une classe de trente élèves. Bavarder pendant les cours, recevoir plusieurs avertissements, avant de finalement se faire flanquer à la porte. Pouffer bêtement pendant que l'on se rend chez le proviseur avec une note inscrite au stylo rouge dans le journal de classe. Rentrer à la maison, se faire enguirlander par ses parents, se retrouver privé de sortie. Découvrir les douceurs de l'amitié et les vertus de l'amour. Apprendre à connaître le monde, à aimer les autres et à s'aimer soi-même. Se découvrir chaque jour davantage et se détester parfois. Pleurer. Rire. Souffrir. Rayonner. Sasuke en rêvait. Chaque jour, aux alentours de seize heures trente, un véritable cortège d'écoliers défilaient devant sa fenêtre. Un sac sur l'épaule, un téléphone portable dans la main, ils rentraient chez eux ou patientaient à côté de l'arrêt de bus en papotant joyeusement. Certains éclataient de rire pour une raison inconnue, d'autres parlaient bruyamment. Enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, Sasuke les enviait en se demandant comment on pouvait se sentir lorsqu'un ami marchait à nos côtés.

L'amitié ? Sasuke n'en savait strictement rien. Oh bien sûr, enfant, il avait eu de nombreux amis. Tout le monde adorait venir passer l'après-midi chez Sasuke Uchiha, le gamin qui possédait certainement la plus gigantesque salle de jeux de tout le Japon. Et puis avec le temps, il les perdit de vue. Ce que ses parents ne comprenaient pas, c'était qu'Itachi était mort des suites d'une leucémie. C'était malheureux mais personne n'en était responsable. Sasuke, quant à lui, se trouvait en parfaite santé mais sa mère éprouvait toujours l'irrésistible besoin de l'emmener chez le médecin au moins une fois par mois. Le docteur Tsunade avait beau lui répéter que son fils se portait comme un charme, Mikoto Uchiha ne semblait pas la croire. Peut-être était-elle trop loin dans sa folie pour seulement l'entendre. L'alimentation du jeune homme était étroitement surveillée par sa mère. Il n'avait pas le droit de manger trop gras, ni trop salé, ni trop sucré. Cela était, parait-il, absolument mauvais pour le cœur et la santé en général. Puisque sa mère vouait un véritable culte aux produits biologiques et frais, légumes et viande fraîche étaient quotidiennement au menu. Parfois, le poulet ou le veau était remplacé par un filet de poisson frais, tout droit arrivé du poissonnier. Environ une fois toutes les deux semaines, Mikoto Uchiha autorisait son fils à engloutir ce qu'elle appelait une _nourriture chimique et potentiellement dangereuse._ Uruchi, la gouvernante, se chargeait de préparer les repas et la cuisine était toujours envahie de délicieux fumets. Dans la cuisine, il y avait toujours des pâtisseries qui gonflaient, de la viande qui mijotait, du chocolat qui fondait, des légumes qui blondissaient, des fruits qui mûrissaient, du pain qui durcissait. Sasuke ne devait se soucier d'absolument rien, sinon de continuer à respirer. Le matin, en s'éveillant, il connaissait déjà son emploi du temps, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Son existence ne laissait aucune place à la surprise. L'imprévu ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Son quotidien était réglé comme une véritable horloge.

Le seul moyen pour lui de s'évader de ce quotidien pénible où il ne faisait que s'ennuyer était la musique. La composition, le piano mais aussi le chant. Oui, le chant. Sasuke Uchiha possédait une voix merveilleuse, capable de faire chavirer les cœurs des plus infâmes tyrans. Mutine et quelque peu fragile, elle possédait une puissance singulière. Il semblait absolument capable de chanter n'importe quoi, n'importe quel rythme, n'importe quelle époque, n'importe quel style. Sasuke le savait depuis sa venue au monde : il était né pour chanter, pour composer, pour jouer. Dans ses rêves, il se voyait sur scène, acclamé par des milliers de personnes, les cheveux dégoulinants de sueur et la gorge irritée à force d'avoir chanté. S'il était né dans une autre famille, dans un autre quartier, peut-être qu'il aurait eu sa chance. Néanmoins, il avait vu le jour dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de Fukuoka et il restait l'unique héritier de son père, Fugaku Uchiha, chef d'entreprise.

Même s'il ne manquait de rien, il aurait volontiers échangé sa place contre une vie de bohème.

Lentement, il remplit ses poumons d'air avant d'entamer une nouvelle symphonie. _Spring,_ de Vivaldi. Une porte claqua dans le couloir et des bruits de pas précipités longèrent le mur jusqu'à sa chambre. Un poing enragé cogna violemment la porte en bois de chêne. Le jeune homme sursauta et, derechef, laissa mourir sa mélodie.

-Sasuke ! hurla Fugaku, veux-tu cesser ce vacarme ?! Il est plus de vingt trois heures et nous n'arrivons pas à dormir !

-Je m'excuse, père, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit son géniteur marmonner. Sasuke l'imaginait parfaitement, vêtu de son peignoir en coton marron, les joues rougies de colère. Il ne put ravaler le petit rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Dois-je te rappeler que demain est sans aucun doute la journée la plus importante de ta vie ?

Une ombre noire passa sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent.

-Non, père.

-Alors va te mettre au lit.

Puis Sasuke l'entendit tourner les talons et s'enfuir au pas de course. Une porte claqua à nouveau. Puis ce fut le silence. Naturellement, ses parents ne le comprenaient pas. Pour eux, la musique restait un simple loisir parmi une multitude d'autres, une manière de se divertir, mais certainement pas une façon de gagner sa vie. Leur amour de la musique se limitait à l'opéra et aux concertos organisés par l'aristocratie. En quelque sorte, ils entendaient les paroles mais ne saisissaient absolument rien de la mélodie. Inutile de préciser qu'ils s'étaient stupidement esclaffés quand Sasuke leur avait confié son désir de vivre de la musique.

Lentement, Sasuke se hissa sur ses pieds. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours. Une épaisse couverture blanche recouvrait désormais la chaussée. Comme un garçon bien élevé, Sasuke se glissa sous les draps et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte.

Comme pratiquement chaque soir, il souhaita ne plus se réveiller.

oOoOo

_« Car il existe des oiseaux bien trop merveilleux pour demeurer en cage. Acharnés, ils n'ont de cesse de grignoter leurs barreaux, guettant la première occasion de s'envoler vers d'autres contrées. Quand leurs ailes se déplient enfin et qu'ils retrouvent la liberté, ils laissent chez ceux ayant eu le privilège de les rencontrer mais ayant commis l'irréparable erreur de les enfermer, un lourd sentiment d'amertume »_

Le jour arriva trop vite aux goûts de Sasuke. La pâleur du matin s'infiltra sous ses paupières aux alentours de sept heures trente. Allongé sur le dos, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures, il contemplait le plafond d'un air las, aucunement motivé à se lever. Quelques timides rayons de soleil s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint bleu ciel. Une multitude de cercles colorés se dessinèrent sur le visage pâle du jeune homme. On aurait dit que des dizaines de pièces de monnaie dorées le recouvraient. On frappa à la porte. Un charmant sourire sur les lèvres, Uruchi pénétra dans la chambre, une pile de linge dans les bras. C'était une petite femme trapue et costaud qui avait le cœur sur la main. Malgré les aléas de la vie, elle ne cessait de sourire. Elle donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Sur ses traits se lisait une authentique bonté.

-Bonjour monsieur Uchiha, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

Péniblement, le ténébreux se redressa. En appui sur les coudes, il réunit tout son courage pour lui renvoyer un sourire bien moins lumineux.

-Bonjour, répondit-il. J'ai bien dormi, merci.

-Tant mieux. Votre mère m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci, expliqua-t-elle en déposant le linge sur une chaise, ce sont vos vêtements pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke soupira, la mine contrite. L'emprise de ses parents était telle qu'ils en arrivaient même à décider des vêtements qu'il devait porter. Il fêterait ses dix huit ans en août prochain mais on continuait à le traiter comme un vulgaire enfant. S'il en avait éprouvé pendant des années une profonde frustration, il y était aujourd'hui beaucoup trop habitué pour en être dérangé. Uruchi tira les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil, et entrouvrit la fenêtre. Sasuke ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader, habitué à ce que l'on décide à sa place.

-Merci Uruchi. Vous pouvez y aller.

La gouvernante s'inclina respectueusement, toujours avec ce sourire dont elle avait le secret. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle arrivait à s'émerveiller autant pour de si petites choses.

-Je vais de ce pas préparer votre petit-déjeuner, monsieur.

Sasuke opina de la tête et la vieille femme tourna les talons. Le silence reprit ses droits. Les prunelles onyx de l'adolescent s'arrêtèrent sur la pile de vêtements gisant sur la chaise. Contre son gré, il s'extirpa du lit. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il frissonna au contact de l'alizé se faufilant dans la chambre. Sous son souffle froid, les rideaux noirs ondulaient lentement, adoptant des airs fantomatiques. En traînant les pieds, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Quelques chasse-neiges déblayaient les allées et déposaient du sel sur la chaussée. Derrière lui se trouvait une impressionnante file de voitures, phares allumés. Les piétons s'appuyaient à la rambarde métallique longeant le trottoir pour parcourir leur route. Sasuke se demanda où ils pouvaient bien aller comme ça, de si bon matin. La plupart d'entre eux se rendaient certainement au travail ou conduisaient les enfants à l'école. Etrangement, il eut l'impression que l'humanité n'était en réalité qu'une immense fourmilière. Le monde était sans cesse en mouvement, régit par le temps, contrôlé par les montres et les horloges. Personne ne prenait le temps de s'arrêter pour contempler l'univers et s'étonner des merveilles qui les entouraient. Les milliards d'êtres humains peuplant la Terre grouillaient, se précipitaient, s'essoufflaient. Pareils aux fourmis, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Ils passaient à côté de leur vie en croyant pourtant la vivre. La vérité, c'était qu'ils ne vivaient pas : ils se contentaient seulement de survivre.

Chaque jour, Sasuke devait lutter pour ouvrir les yeux et exister au sein d'un monde qu'il détestait au plus haut point. A chaque seconde, il craignait de perdre la raison. Sa tête était remplie de rêves et son cœur gonflé d'amour mais il ne pouvait ni réaliser les premiers, ni espérer connaître le second. Pas en restant séquestré entre les murs de cette horrible maison où ses seules sorties en solitaire se résumaient à d'ennuyeux aller-retour dans le jardin. Sasuke voulait découvrir le monde. Il voulait concrétiser un rêve d'enfant en enfourchant un vélo –bien qu'il ne sache rouler avec seulement deux roues- et faire le tour du monde, avec juste quelques yens en poche, une tente enroulée dans un sac à dos et un appareil photo autour du cou. Plus que tout autre chose, il souhaitait courir au bord de la mer, pieds nus, le vent dans le cheveux et visage tourné vers le ciel. Il désirait aimer, haïr, rire, pleurer. Il voulait découvrir la vie, la vraie, celle qui se trouve ailleurs que dans les livres ou les séries télévisées. Lui, il ne voulait pas devenir une fourmi prise au piège par la routine du quotidien. Il voulait vivre, pas survivre.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa le complet beige que la gouvernante avait abandonné sur la chaise. Sans même regarder l'étiquette, il devina que le costume avait été confectionné par un grand couturier. Il fallait dire que tous ses vêtements étaient fabriqués sur mesure par des professionnels de renommée internationale. Sasuke Uchiha ne connaissait pas les boutiques de vêtements et les inconvénients qui les accompagnaient, tel que les interminables files d'attente à la caisse ou à l'entrée des cabines d'essayage au moment des soldes. D'un pas leste, il gagna la salle de bains, son costume dans les mains. Il prit une douche brûlante. Sous le jet d'eau, ses muscles se détendirent les uns après les autres. Une odeur fruitée remplit bientôt la petite pièce aux murs carrelés de blanc. Une simple serviette autour de la taille, Sasuke s'approcha du miroir couvert de buée. L'eau ruisselait sur son torse imberbe, coulait de son nez, dégoulinait de ses oreilles. Longtemps, il fixa son reflet flou à travers la glace en essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement souri.

Il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

Machinalement, il se brossa les dents, dompta sa crinière ébène et s'habilla en prenant soin d'ajouter une cravate en soie rouge que son père lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt. Beau garçon, Sasuke Uchiha était tout sauf coquet. Habituellement, il ne passait pas autant de temps dans la salle de bains mais il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial puisqu'il rencontrait sa future épouse. Il avait déjà rencontré Ino Yamanaka à deux reprises. La première fois lorsqu'il n'avait que six ans. Il s'était amusé, parait-il, à tirer sa longue queue de cheval blonde avant de regarder sous sa jupe avec une curiosité innocente. Evidemment, il récolta une fessée digne de ce nom qui le fit pleurnicher pendant des heures sous le regard satisfait de la fillette. La seconde fois, il venait à peine de fêter ses quinze ans. Il la revit à l'occasion d'une réception organisée par Inoichi Yamanaka, le père de la jeune héritière. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient à peine parlés. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on redoute un évènement, le temps s'égrena à une vitesse folle. Le temps, toujours le temps. Le pire ennemi de l'homme, certainement. La matinée défila en un battement de cil. Aux alentours de quatorze heures, une imposante limousine noire se stationna dans l'allée recouverte de graviers blancs. Depuis la fenêtre du salon, Sasuke observait la scène, le cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse. Le chauffeur s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Une adolescente de dix sept ans sortit du véhicule avec une élégance à couper le souffle. Un large manteau de fourrure recouvrait son corps frêle. Juchés sur deux talons hauts, ses pieds se déplaçaient avec une grâce naturelle que beaucoup lui enviaient. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient souplement dans son dos tandis qu'un éclat singulier pétillait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux bleus. Ino Yamanaka était ravissante. En fait, elle était carrément époustouflante. Elle marchait d'un pas rogue, le menton levé et les lèvres étirées en un discret sourire. Elle marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Les parents Uchiha allèrent à la rencontre des Yamanaka. Fugaku baisa la main de Noriko Yamanaka, une femme svelte aux cheveux châtains. La joyeuse petite troupe pénétra dans le salon, là où attendait Sasuke. La gouvernante les débarrassa de leurs épais manteaux. Un charmant sourire arqué sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge, Ino s'approcha de son prétendant. Un splendide collier en diamants avec monture en platine ornait son cou parfumé de cannelle. Les saphirs céruléens étincelaient, presque aveuglants. Elle se déplaçait majestueusement, telle une reine, les pans de sa robe en satin bleu cognant contre ses cuisses décharnées. Gracieusement, elle tendit sa main gantée de velours. Sasuke y déposa un doux baiser, bien malgré lui.

-Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke s'efforça de sourire courtoisement.

-Comme un charme, répondit-il. Et vous ?

-Je me porte à merveille.

Puis un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Le jeune homme remercia tous les dieux lorsque son père s'approcha de lui, une mine réjouie peinte sur ses traits fins.

-Les enfants, venez nous rejoindre, nous devons discuter de choses sérieuses.

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent, comme on leur avait toujours appris à le faire. En compagnie des adultes, ils prirent place sur les canapés de cuir beige. Un feu réconfortant crépitait au cœur de la cheminée. Uruchi se chargea d'apporter les petits-fours et de remplir de champagne les coupes en cristal vides. Sasuke n'aimait pas l'alcool mais prit quand même un verre. Pour l'image. Ino regardait les amuse-gueule avec envie mais se retint d'en prendre. Régime oblige. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke examinait sans véritable intérêt les bulles qui remuaient au fond de son verre. L'odeur des cigares le rendait presque malade et il déglutit avec peine, n'écoutant pas les minauderies exprimées par sa mère qui, en réalité, était plus malheureuse que les pierres.

Parfois, il se surprenait à envier Itachi, occupé à reposer dix pieds sous terre. Le voilà bien tranquille. Il ne devait plus supporter cette vie ennuyeuse où il ne se sentait aucunement à sa place. La voix rauque de son père l'arracha à ses rêveries macabres.

-Sasuke, tu te souviens de mademoiselle Yamanaka, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné planta ses orbes obscurs dans les billes océaniques de la jeune fille, qui esquiva ce bref échange de regard. Elle rougit bêtement et Sasuke se retint de lui balancer son champagne en plein visage afin qu'elle s'anime un peu plus.

-En effet, répondit-il.

-Eh bien, comme tu le sais, elle est ta promise.

Sasuke s'y était préparé longuement mais il ne put ravaler un hoquet de surprise, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la part de sa mère. Il ne devait laisser passer aucune émotion et garder son masque coûte que coûte. Il en allait de son futur, tout de même… et surtout, de celui de l'entreprise de son père. La main gauche de Sasuke serra fortement son genou. Il se trouvait à deux doigts d'imploser.

-Le mariage est prévu pour cet été, enchaîna Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Oh, je ne doute pas qu'il s'agira d'un merveilleux évènement, se réjouit Mikoto Uchiha.

Dégoûté, Sasuke les dévisagea un par un, le regard empreint d'un évident mépris mâtiné de dédain. Yeux rivés sur le sol, Ino ne pipait mot. Elle se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres et tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas très enchantée par cette nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, aux yeux de ses parents, elle n'était plus une pauvre adolescente aux rêves impossibles. Elle était devenue une femme, une vraie, avec un ventre à ensemencer, un héritage à bâtir, un mari à entretenir, une maison à décorer. Terminé les rêves. Terminé la naïveté. Le seul prince charmant qu'elle aurait le droit d'aimer serait celui que ses parents lui choisiraient. Un Enfer. Une prison aux barreaux dorés dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Sasuke quant à lui, était devenu un homme, un vrai, avec un nom à transmettre, des valeurs à perpétrer, une entreprise à gérer, une réputation à tenir, une apparence à soigner.

-Mademoiselle Yamanaka, s'exclama Sasuke en se levant, souhaitez-vous pendre un peu l'air ? Notre jardin est magnifique en cette saison.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Les deux adolescents s'habillèrent chaudement avant de quitter la bâtisse. Galamment, Sasuke lui offrit son bras. Ils firent le tour du jardin verglacé. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, laissant derrière eux des traces de pas rapidement balayées par le vent.

-Je… que pensez-vous de ce mariage ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne m'en réjouis pas vraiment.

Elle lui décocha un sourire tendre.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. En réalité, mon cœur est déjà pris.

Stupéfait, Sasuke la détailla avec intérêt. La brise hivernale marbrait ses joues de pourpre et malmenait ses cheveux clairs. Le froid la rendait belle.

-Il… c'est un jeune homme de mon âge. Je l'ai rencontré alors que je m'étais enfuie.

-Vous vous êtes enfuie ? répéta Sasuke, à la fois interloqué et admiratif, comment ?

-Mes parents se trouvaient en Chine pour une affaire. J'en profité de leur absence pour me sauver et je l'ai rencontré au détour d'une rue. Il vendait des fruits et des légumes dans une petite épicerie. Je pense que je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui. Pendant deux jours, je suis restée à ses côtés. Il a proposé de m'épouser mais j'ai refusé.

Quelques larmes tièdes noyaient ses yeux.

-Je me suis défilée, reprit-elle d'une voix étranglée, je n'ai pas été assez forte et je suis rentrée chez moi avant que mes parents ne reviennent de voyage. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu mais pourtant je pense toujours à lui. Vous savez, je déteste tellement ma vie… c'est ingrat de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?

Désormais, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, les balafrant de noir. Délicatement, Sasuke l'attira vers lui.

-Non, murmura-t-il, je vous comprends parfaitement.

Perdue dans les bras du jeune homme, Ino sanglota silencieusement pendant des minutes qui parurent interminables.

oOoOo

_« Qu'est-ce que la vie sinon une prise de risques perpétuelle ? Qu'est-ce que la vie sinon une suite d'instants uniques qui vous coupent le souffle ou humidifient vos yeux ? C'est ça, vivre. Le reste, c'est simplement survivre. Et on ne vit vraiment que lorsqu'on en a assez de survivre »_

-Vous partez déjà ?

Mikoto Uchha se tourna vers son fils, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-En effet, répondit-elle, nous serons absents pendant plusieurs jours mais Uruchi sera là pour veiller sur toi, ne t'en fait pas.

-Nous rentrons dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. En attendant tache d'être sage, recommanda Fugaku en nouant sa cravate.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, comme hypnotisé. Brutalement, la petite histoire que lui avait racontée Ino Yamanaka peupla ses pensées. Elle avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour… s'enfuir ? Sasuke ravala boule s'étant formée au creux de sa gorge.

L'idée était tentante. Serait-il capable d'en faire autant ?

Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha quittèrent le domicile vers dix huit heures trente. Leur avion à destination de l'Italie décollait dans deux heures. Son père devait s'y rendre afin de conclure un important contrat. Sasuke et Uruchi seraient donc parfaitement seuls pendant tout ce temps. Dès que la limousine eut disparu à l'angle d'une rue, Sasuke courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il titilla le clavier de son piano jusqu'au dîner. Il ne toucha pas au succulent repas préparé par la gouvernante. S'il prenait le risque d'engloutir ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, il la rendrait certainement tout aussi vite. Il fila ensuite sous la douche pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours rêvé d'aventures et de contrées lointaines. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pouvait enfin tenter sa chance, la peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. La température avoisinait les moins cinq degrés. Où irait-il ? S'il dormait dehors, il risquait de mourir de froid. Pourtant, il songea qu'il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre au ralenti, en attendant patiemment que quelque chose change, qu'un miracle tombe subitement du ciel.

En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de ses jours aux côtés d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. D'autant plus que ses préférences se dirigeaient vers les hommes. Eh oui. Voilà certainement la seule chose que ses parents n'avaient pas prévu au programme. Sasuke Uchiha était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay. Il avait découvert cette facette de lui-même trois ans plus tôt mais quelque part, il savait qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de lui. Contrairement à son défunt frère, il se trouvait en fait à mille lieues de ce que ses parents attendaient de lui. Mâchoires serrées et cœur à tambour battant, il remplit un sac à dos. Bien que riche, Sasuke n'était pas matérialiste. Cela lui était bien égal de passer la nuit dans des hôtels miteux ou de manger ce que sa mère appelait des _crasses potentiellement dangereuses _jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cependant, il avait certaines choses dont il ne pouvait se passer. A l'intérieur de son sac, il engouffra son cahier qui contenait toutes les chansons qu'il avait écrites. Il y rangea également une photo de ses parents, ainsi qu'une photo d'Itachi. Quelques livres dont il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de se séparer vinrent s'ajouter au tout. Ensuite, il souleva son matelas pour y déloger une boîte métallique qui contenait toutes ses économies. Il prit le temps de compter : trente huit mille yens. Voilà toute sa maigre fortune. Sans réfléchir, il les fourra dans son sac à dos qu'il ferma ensuite.

Il ouvrit sa garde-robe et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main : un pantalon sombre avec une chemise claire. Il se vêtit d'un manteau et, son sac sur l'épaule, quitta la maison à pas de loups. Uruchi dormait déjà à poings fermés et elle ne remarqua absolument rien.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sasuke ouvrit la grille en fer forgé qui se dressait comme un obstacle. Il mis un pied à l'extérieur. L'angoisse lui noua la gorge. Un pied de chaque côté de la grille. Quitter un monde pour un autre. Pire ou meilleur ? Sasuke l'ignorait encore. En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il jeta un dernier regard à la demeure. Une panoplie de souvenirs engendra en lui une douce mélancolie. Les yeux humides, il privilégia le danger à la tranquillité et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Le froid lui mordait les joues et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Sans but ni destination, il marcha longuement et finit par atteindre le centre-ville. Tremblant de froid, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait deux heures du matin. La neige recommençait à tomber. En claquant des dents, Sasuke se traîna jusqu'à une maison abandonnée. Ce n'était pas un quatre étoiles mais au moins, il se trouvait à l'abri du vent. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber le long d'un mur recouvert de graffitis et sombra bien vite dans un profond sommeil.

Pas un instant il ne regretta la chaleur de son lit.

oOoOo

_« Elle ne détenait ni parure luxueuse, ni bijoux, ni diamants mais elle semblait être la plus belle fille de tout le Japon. Ce garçon brun à l'air un peu crétin disposait d'un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil. Quant à ce blondinet un peu mystérieux, il possédait un talent inné pour la musique. Ils vivaient dans une ancienne maison de pêcheur, au bord de l'eau. Ils ne connaissaient pas le chauffage électrique et se contentaient d'un simple poêle fabriqué à la va vite. Ils ne possédaient rien mais pourtant, ils étaient sans aucun doute les plus riches parmi les hommes »_

-Hey… hey ! Mec, est-ce que t'es mort ?

Une main lui secouait frénétiquement l'épaule. Sasuke cligna des paupières quelques instants, éblouit par la lumière du soleil qui lézardait les murs en briques rouges. Au-dessus de lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Le pâle soleil de novembre semblait mettre de l'or dans ses cheveux d'ambre et ses prunelles céruléennes le fixaient avec une intensité troublante. Plusieurs piercings recouvraient son visage. Il en avait un à l'arcade sourcilière, du côté droit, un second sur le coin de la lèvre inférieure et trois autres sur le cartilage de son oreille gauche. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant un sourire plein de dents. Pendant un bref instant, Sasuke crut nager en plein rêve. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler où il était, ainsi que la raison de sa présence ici.

Tout lui revint. Un amer sentiment d'amertume déferla en lui, telle une vague.

En baillant, il se redressa et frotta ses yeux, encore collés. Le blondinet poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Putain j'ai jamais eu aussi peur ! J'croyais avoir découvert un cadavre ! J'imaginais déjà les flics me mettre en taule en pensant que j'étais le coupable… content que tu sois parmi nous.

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix pâteuse.

-Ben j'avais un besoin pressant, tu vois. Donc je suis venu jusqu'ici pour pisser et je t'ai aperçu, à moitié congelé. T'es au courant que l'hiver est dans un mois ?

Le jeune inconnu fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Et en plus, reprit-il, quand on voit tes fringues, on a du mal à croire que t'es un clochard. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas, vidé de ses forces. Son estomac gronda furieusement. Il mourrait de faim. Il retroussa sa manche et consulta sa montre. Il était dix heures et quart. Péniblement, il se mis sur ses pieds et s'étira comme un chat. En silence, il se baissa pour ramasser son sac à dos, vérifia que tout y était, et s'éloigna sous le regard stupéfait du blondinet. Le centre ville ne se situait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison, il trouverait bien une brasserie ou une boulangerie où prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ce matin, il ne mangerait pas le plat équilibré d'Uruchi. Oh que non. Il se goinfrerait de _crasses _immondes et bourrées de matières grasses. Il aurait de la crème plein les doigts, des morceaux de pâte feuilletée sur les joues et du chocolat éparpillé sur sa bouche. Oh ouais. Le simple fait d'y penser suffisait à le faire saliver. Un peu plus et un filet de bave lui coulerait bientôt des lèvres. Egaré dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le blondinet le suivait comme un petit chien.

-Hey tu vas où comme ça ?

-Manger, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

L'adolescent garda le silence, se contentant d'observer. Sasuke déambula dans les rues du centre-ville, visiblement perdu. Face à lui, des dizaines de vitrines étincelaient sous les rayons de novembre. Les magasins commençaient à ouvrir leurs portes. Le trafic était dense et les voitures allaient et venaient inlassablement sur la chaussée. Les coups de klaxons fusaient dans l'air et de nombreux passants se bousculaient sur les trottoirs. Des effluves d'essence et fumée flottaient dans l'air, se mêlant parfois aux odeurs des poubelles amoncelées contre les réverbères éclairés. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait le monde ?

_Maudites fourmis, _songea-t-il bêtement.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

Amusé, le blondinet posa une main sur son épaule.

-Allez, amène-toi ! claironna-t-il joyeusement, tu me fais pitié, je t'offre le repas !

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête et de marcher dans ses pas. Sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus mais après tout, ce jeune homme blond ne semblait pas dangereux. Peut-être juste un peu stupide et excentrique mais rien d'autre. A plusieurs reprises, le ténébreux glissa maladroitement sur une plaque de verglas recouvrant le trottoir. Si son nouvel ami n'avait pas été là, il se serait rétamé de tout son long devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur d'un fast-food et commandèrent deux petits-déjeuners et un grand café noir. Sasuke engloutit entièrement les deux petits-déjeuners, le blondinet se contenta du café.

Il s'appelait Naruto. Juste Naruto. Il était âgé de dix neuf ans et vivait à Fukuoka depuis deux ans seulement. Pourtant, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. En silence, Sasuke l'écoutait parler, fasciné par tout ce qu'il lui confiait. Sa voix rauque était empreinte d'une infinie douceur et une gentillesse sans nom semblait ancrée dans ses yeux bleus. Comme hypnotisé, Sasuke buvait la moindre de ses paroles, fixant intensément le tatouage incrusté sur son poignet droit. Il s'agissait d'un dragon dont la queue formait un cercle. Le cercle était coupé en deux par une ligne ondulante. L'un des côtés était dépourvu de couleur et l'autre demeurait noir. De chaque côté se trouvait un autre cercle, plus petit. Sasuke reconnut immédiatement le Yin et le Yang. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé ce symbole. A son humble avis, cela signifiait que l'ombre et la lumière étaient indissociables parce que même dans la plus grande obscurité demeurait une infime part de lumière, tout comme il restait toujours une part d'obscurité au sein de la plus grandes des lumières. Fin de l'histoire.

Orphelin, Naruto n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Apparemment, il avait été abandonné à la naissance. Il passa toute son enfance entre les murs d'un orphelinat mais ne fut jamais adopté. Visiblement, personne ne voulait de lui. Tant pis. Il avait grandi au cœur d'Osaka avant de prendre le train pour Fukuoka deux ans plus tôt, en compagnie de trois amis, issus du même orphelinat que lui. Aujourd'hui, ils vivaient au bord de la mer, dans une ancienne cabane de pêcheur. Pas de factures. Pas d'impôts. Pas d'obligation. Rien. Juste la mer et les galets. Juste le bruit des mouettes virevoltant au-dessus de leur tête et le murmure des vagues. Pour vivre, ils se contentaient de pêcher un peu de poisson et d'aller le vendre sur le marché, le dimanche et le mardi matins. Musiciens, ils leur arrivait de donner quelques concerts pour arrondir les fins de mois. Certes, ils n'avaient pas de grands moyens. Juste de quoi se nourrir. Rien de plus. Mais ça leur suffisait amplement.

Une vie de bohème qui, aux yeux de Sasuke, paraissait exceptionnelle. Vivre sans dépendre de personne, sans aucune obligation, sans papa et maman pour se faire sermonner… le rêve. Naruto était merveilleux. Indéniablement. Mais outre son charme indiscutable, ce qui le rendait merveilleux était certainement son goût prononcé pour la musique. Comme Sasuke, il vouait un véritable amour à la musique. Guitariste, il composait lui-même la plupart de ses chansons et avait fondé un groupe avec ses trois amis. Le _Hope's Destiny._ Sasuke l'imaginait parfaitement, assis sur les galets, les pieds mouillés par l'écume blanchâtre des vagues, une guitare entre les mains et un coucher de soleil devant les yeux. Alors ses doigts fins titillaient les cordes de sa guitare, donnant naissance à une mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs. Sasuke se demandait si Naruto serait d'accord pour interpréter ses propres chansons. Naruto se contenterait de l'accompagner à la guitare pendant qu'il chanterait. Cette simple idée affolait son cœur.

-Moi aussi, j'aime la musique, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Naruto parut surpris.

-Sérieux ? Tu joues d'un instrument ?

Sasuke vida d'une traite ce qui restait de son thé.

-Je joue du piano, répondit-il. Depuis que je suis petit, je prends des cours. Et puis je chante, aussi.

-Tu sais chanter ?

-Je me débrouille bien.

Un voile noir passa sur le visage de Naruto et ses yeux semblèrent perdre un peu de leur lumière. Il y eut un bref silence au cours duquel le blondinet parut réfléchir à mille et une choses différentes. Puis, d'une voix sur laquelle s'élevaient quelques notes d'hésitation, il proposa :

-Ca te dirait de rencontrer mes potes ?

Une étrange sensation envahit alors Sasuke. Elle comprima sa poitrine et lui retourna l'estomac. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut impression que tout allait se jouer maintenant, à cet instant précis. S'il acceptait, il présageait que sa misérable existence allait changer du tout au tout et qu'il lui serait ensuite impossible de revenir en arrière. Il basculerait dans l'inconnu le plus complet. Il quitterait définitivement le monde qu'il connaissait, celui-là même dans lequel il avait toujours vécu, pour pénétrer dans un autre univers. Bizarrement, l'envie de décamper comme un lapin pour rentrer chez lui le titilla un petit moment. Son cœur se tordait de douleur lorsqu'il songeait à la réaction qu'auraient ses parents lorsqu'ils poseraient le pied sur le sol japonais. D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, Uruchi devait être dans tous ses états. La culpabilité ne tarda pas à élire demeure en lui, sournoise. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un instant.

_Je suis désolé mais je dois rentrer. On m'attend à la maison._

Il s'entendait penser mais il restait certain que ces paroles ne franchirent pas le barrage de ses lèvres craquelées par le froid. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un silence incertain. En buvant une longue gorgée de café brûlant, Naruto l'étudiait avec intérêt.

-D'accord, se décida finalement Sasuke.

Naruto parut réellement heureux.

Comme promis, le blondinet régla l'addition. Il rabattit son épaisse écharpe orange sur son nez et, Sasuke sur les talons, quitta l'établissement. Naruto ne portait qu'un t-shirt sous sa veste en cuir noir et le ténébreux se demanda s'il n'avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec les reptiles. Ils passèrent devant une pharmacie et Sasuke leva les yeux vers la grande croix verte qui indiquait à la fois l'heure et la température. Il était désormais onze heures trente et il faisait exactement deux degrés Celsius. Le froid ne semblait pas atteindre Naruto. En fait, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il faisait penser à ces gigantesques falaises de Tojimbo qui résistent à toutes les tempêtes. Lorsque des vagues déchainées de plusieurs mètres de haut se risquaient à les prendre d'assaut, elles ne faisaient que s'y cogner violemment avant de retomber dans les abysses glacés de l'océan. La pierre ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Naruto était pareil, droit et fort. Il semblait invulnérable.

Plusieurs regards surpris se tournèrent vers eux. Gêné, Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures de cuir trempée par la neige.

-Dîtes…

-Sasuke, si t'arrêtes pas de me vouvoyer dans la seconde, je t'étrangle.

-_Dis_... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous dévisage ?

Naruto s'esclaffa pour une raison que Sasuke ignorait. Son rire était magnifique. Mélodieux, vrai, sans faux-semblants. Il fit écho dans sa tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'estomper lentement.

-Normal ! répliqua le blondinet, t'as vu comment t'es sapé Sasuke ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Je suis mal habillé ?

-Putain non ! On dirait que t'es en chemin pour aller au théâtre ou à l'opéra.

Naruto passa les mains derrière sa nuque.

-Je pense que tu dois faire la même taille que Kiba. Si tu veux, il pourra te filer des fringues.

_Si tu veux. _C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke Uchiha disposait du droit de donner son opinion. Il avait le choix. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se sentait incroyablement libre et léger comme une plume qui se laisse porter par le vent. Aucun mot inventé ne s'avérait suffisamment fort pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Cela se passait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Cela ne s'expliquait pas, ça se vivait seulement. D'un coup, il eut l'agréable impression qu'il pourrait marcher ainsi pendant des jours entiers, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Naruto. Une violente bourrasque arracha le peu de chaleur que contenaient encore ses vêtements et un frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Ses lèvres commençaient à virer au bleu, ses joues, marbrées de pourpre, étaient inlassablement griffées par le vent de novembre et ses doigts étaient comme anesthésiés. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi bien. Avec un sourire malicieux, Naruto se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir et la lui lança. Sasuke la réceptionna puis l'interrogea du regard.

-Tiens, enfile ça en dessous de ton blouson.

Sasuke le remercia d'un bref signe de tête avant d'obéir. Les deux adolescents quittèrent le centre-ville. Bientôt, les bruits singuliers de la ville ne leur parvenaient plus. Ils longèrent la digue pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'aventurer sur la plage. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une plage réservée aux touristes. Elle ne possédait ni sable blanc, ni mer bleutée à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir une multitude de poissons multicolores, et aucun palmier ne la bordait. Sur cette plage exclusivement utilisée par les pêcheurs, il n'y avait que des galets recouverts d'une fine couche de neige. Des galets à perte de vue. Et la mer n'était pas bleue mais paraissait grise. La marée était basse, la mer se retirait calmement. Le vent soufflait si fort que pour se faire comprendre, les deux garçons devaient presque s'époumoner. En claquant des dents, Sasuke tira la fermeture éclaire de son blouson jusqu'à son menton. Au loin, au bout d'un ponton de bois, se dressait une maison de pêcheur aux murs peints d'un élégant rouge carmin. Malgré lui, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa mère aurait adoré cette couleur. Elle était entièrement faite de bois et ne comportait qu'une fenêtre, orientée vers la mer. Attaché par une corde à l'un des pieds du ponton, un petit bateau de pêche flottait tranquillement. D'une démarche nonchalante, les deux garçons comblèrent les quelques mètres les séparant de la petite maison. Naruto ouvrit la porte.

-Après toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke pénétra à l'intérieur. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa instantanément et il ouvrit son manteau. Deux paires d'yeux curieux se tournèrent vers lui. Une jeune fille de son âge, était assise à même le sol, jambes croisées. Elle avait un épais livre entre les mains et Sasuke plissa les yeux pour en lire le titre. _Moby Dick_, déchiffra-t-il. Très bon livre. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène s'écoulaient dans son dos, telle une cascade d'encre noire, chatouillant de temps à autres ses joues pâles. Elle portait une robe en coton d'un rose clair charmant qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le teint laiteux de sa peau. Le cardigan blanc qu'elle avait vêtu tombait légèrement sur le côté, dévoilant l'une de ses épaules. De grands anneaux en argent pendouillaient sur ses oreilles et quand elle souriait, de mignonnes fossettes ponctuaient ses joues. Elle était certainement la plus jolie fille que Sasuke n'ait jamais vu, bien que ses connaissances en la matière restaient limitées étant donné qu'à part sa mère, Uruchi et Ino Yamanaka, il n'en connaissait aucune. Aculé contre l'un des murs, une guitare entre les mains, un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans le jaugeait avec intérêt. D'épaisses mèches brunes tombaient devant ses yeux noisette, ce qui lui donnait un air mystérieux.

Naruto claqua la porte. Tout sourire, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-Les amis, je vous présente Sasuke, déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Il va rester ici, ce soir.

La jeune fille referma son livre d'un geste vif et se mit debout. Avec un sourire à se damner, elle tendit une main à Sasuke.

-Je m'appelle Hinata.

Courtois, Sasuke lui serra la main. Sa voix était calme et posée. Sa bouche chuchotait avec une douceur telle qu'elle semblait caresser les mots qu'elle laissait échapper.

-Et voici Kiba, dit-elle en désignant du menton le jeune guitariste.

Kiba le salua par un bref signe de tête auquel Sasuke répondit.

Les prunelles onyx de Sasuke balayèrent la pièce, brillants de curiosité. De nombreux tapis à l'aspect mou et confortable recouvraient le sol. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un poêle qui chauffait à plein tube, alimenté par du bois. Fixée à l'un des murs se trouvait une petite étagère où s'accumulait un nombre incalculable de livres ainsi qu'une petite chaîne hi-fi. Sasuke se promit d'y jeter un œil plus tard. Une guitare –celle que Sasuke devinait appartenir à Naruto- gisait dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté d'une basse. Une pile de CD principalement pop-rock était posée près des instruments de musique. Trois futons s'empilaient le long d'un mur et Sasuke comprit qu'ils dormaient comme ça, sur le sol, sans même un tatami. Enfin, plusieurs caisses remplie de provisions se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le strict minimum. Toute leur fortune. Sasuke laissa tomber son sac à dos, retira la veste en cuir et son blouson. Naruto les lui prit et les déposa soigneusement sur les futons. Soucieux, il se tourna vers Kiba.

-Hey ça te dérange si je dors dans le même futon que toi ce soir ?

Son ami fit la moue, tout en continuant de gratter sa guitare.

-Va te faire voir, répliqua-t-il, je dors pas avec toi ! Tu ronfles et tu prends toute la place !

Naruto croisa les bras, faussement vexé.

-Très bien alors je dors avec la princesse. Hinata ?

Amusée, la jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les phalanges de Kiba jouèrent une fausses notes. Ses sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent, peignant sur son visage une mine mécontente.

-Alors ça jamais ! protesta-t-il, c'est bon ! Tu dors avec moi !

Visiblement fier de son coup, le blondinet se précipita vers son ami et fit mine de lui embrasser la joue. Il ne récolta qu'une paire de claques. Leur fausse bagarre se conclut par d'interminables éclats de rire. Fasciné, Sasuke les contemplait. Mille et une questions lui martelaient le crâne. Comment arrivaient-ils à vivre de cette manière, sans se soucier de rien ?

Hinata l'invita à s'asseoir. Il obéit.

-Comment t'as rencontré Naruto ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il m'a trouvé ce matin. Je dormais dans une maison délabrée.

Leur conversation attira l'attention de Kiba, qui se redressa sur son séant. Sasuke baissa tristement les yeux.

-Je me suis enfui de chez moi, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kiba.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Remarquant son malaise, Hinata ébouriffa tendrement sa crinière noire, lui arrachant un geignement plaintif.

-T'en fait pas Sasuke, s'exclama-t-elle, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Non ?

Kiba se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Naruto haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-En plus, il faut un chanteur dans notre groupe, fit remarquer Naruto, et il paraît que Sasuke chante du tonnerre.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Hinata.

-Fais voir ! insista Kiba.

Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ces six yeux braqués sur lui le rendaient nerveux. Il les connaissait à peine, inutile de mentionner qu'il n'avait aucune envie de chanter devant eux. D'ailleurs, à l'exception de son frère –qui n'était d'ailleurs plus là pour en parler- personne n'avait encore eu le privilège de l'écouter pousser la chansonnette. Sa voix demeurait un véritable mystère. Chez lui, il ne s'autorisait à chanter que lorsqu'il se savait totalement seul dans la maison. Hors de question que ses parents l'entendent. De toute façon, ils auraient trouvé cela tellement ridicule qu'ils se seraient contenté d'éclater de rire. Comme à leur habitude. Une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur. Pourquoi Diable arrivait-il encore à songer à ces deux abrutis qui lui servaient de parents ? Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils lui manquaient. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis les voiles mais il aurait préféré le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

En soupirant, il croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais chanter ?

-Tu demandes… pourquoi tu dois chanter ? répéta Naruto, surpris.

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard, perplexe.

-Eh bien… les hommes et les femmes chantent lorsqu'ils se marient, reprit le blondinet, ils content leur bonheur en levant presque les yeux au ciel, comme pour le remercier. Et puis, il leur arrive aussi de chanter lors d'un enterrement. Cette fois, leurs voix sont plus tristes, plus amères, elles tremblent un peu car ce sont carrément les sentiments venus tout droit du cœur qu'elles déversent. Il y en a qui chantent pour se déclarer à la personne qu'ils aiment. Dans les clichés américains, ils posent un genou par terre devant un balcon, attrapent une mandoline et essaient de se rappeler ce refrain qu'ils ont étudié par cœur. Certains chantent pour dire adieu, d'autres chantent pour dire _je t'aime_. En temps de guerre, les soldats parcourent des kilomètres en chantant. Peut-être qu'ils espèrent ainsi balayer leur peur ou oublier un instant les horreurs du front. Toutes les mamans chantent pour endormir leur bébé, même si elles n'ont aucun talent pour le faire. Ensuite, il y a ceux qui fredonnent sans s'en apercevoir, lorsqu'ils sont occupés à peindre, à écrire ou à cuisiner. Et il ne faut pas oublier tous ceux-là, ces personnes qui chantent dans un ultime recours, qui chantent en priant, qui chantent en pleurant, qui chantent même en suppliant. Toutes ces personnes qui oublient leur misère le temps d'une chanson. Alors tu vois Sasuke, il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi on chante. C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de nous. Il y a toujours une raison de chanter. Toujours. A n'importe quelle heure et dans n'importe quel endroit du monde.

Sasuke clôt les paupières. Le visage de sa mère en pleurs se dessina devant lui. Il vit son père, fou de colère, briser la vaisselle en porcelaine tant appréciée de sa femme. Dans leurs yeux, il put lire une profonde déception mêlée à une inquiétude sans nom. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Lentement, il inspira profondément, retint l'air quelques instants, puis expira. Ensuite, il commença à fredonner. Sa voix chevrotait un peu, incertaine, indécise.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

Ses mots étaient un peu maladroits, secoués par l'hésitation. Pourtant, sa voix mutine et fragile n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté ou de sa puissance. Son timbre était atone, évasif. Le désagréable film qui défilait sous ses paupières closes s'évapora comme de la fumée. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. A la place, les mots se mirent à tournoyer autour de sa tête. Doucement. Inlassablement. Ils étaient là. Les mots étaient toujours là. Ils rendaient son quotidien plus beau, plus supportable. Ils l'aidaient à évacuer ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer autrement, ce qu'il ne pouvait dire.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears comes stream and down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse ?_

Buste légèrement penché vers l'avant, paupières soudainement lourdes, Hinata l'écoutait. Un sourire dont elle avait à peine conscience s'arqua sur ses lèvres ourlées. Le regard perdu dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs, Kiba se laissait transporter par le timbre singulier de sa voix. Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur celle de Hinata. La jeune fille ne broncha pas et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, sans cesser de sourire. Bouche bée et yeux humides, Naruto était envahis de sentiments qu'il croyait jusqu'alors perdus. En fait, il avait comme l'impression que Sasuke était en train de chanter sa propre histoire. La beauté de ses mots le surprenait, le galvanisait, autant qu'elle l'irritait, le blessait. Ses paroles étaient belles parce qu'elles demeuraient vraies. En réalité, il n'existait certainement rien de plus vrai en ce bas monde. A cette minute précise, Sasuke lui parut étrangement beau. Presque mystérieux. Il était comme une énigme que Naruto ne se lasserait pas d'essayer de déchiffrer. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les yeux et sur ses lèvres roses, le vent avait déposé quelques grains de sel. Naruto aurait voulu sonder son âme, pénétrer dans son cœur, pour y découvrir ses plus intimes secrets et ses souffrances les plus grandes. Sasuke le touchait. Il le touchait à tel point que le blondinet en frissonnait.

Ce n'était pas sa beauté pure et fragile qui le faisait briller dans les yeux de Naruto. Ce n'était pas non plus son corps désirable et légèrement musclé qui faisait battre le cœur de ce blondinet tombé sous le charme de sa magnifique voix. Ce n'était pas ses yeux d'un noir sans fond qui le rendaient mal à l'aise. C'était plus fort que toutes ces choses superficielles, c'était quelque chose qui vous prenait à la gorge et vous donnait envie de verser toutes les larmes de votre corps. Quelque chose que de nombreux artistes nommaient l'extase. Naruto vivait un moment de pur extase. Troublé, le blondinet ravala sa salive, estomaqué devant l'étendue de son talent. Ce qui le prenait à la gorge et faisait picoter ses yeux était simplement la puissance résidant de cette voix à la tessiture aigue. C'était simplement l'appel au secours masqué derrière des paroles poétiques.

Ils ne pourraient jamais l'oublier, cet après-midi de novembre où Sasuke Uchiha chanta pour la première fois. Dehors, la neige recommençait à tomber sans bruit et d'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel. A l'intérieur de cette petite cabane de pêcheur en bord de mer, on pouvait entendre le vent se faufiler par les interstices de la fenêtre. Tous étaient là, égarés dans leur contemplation, perdus en eux-mêmes, confrontés à des émotions qu'ils pensaient définitivement disparues. Ce fut un instant figé dans l'éternité.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Le dernier mot s'étira longuement, convainquant définitivement Naruto. Sasuke fit durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout et ne se tut que lorsqu'il eut épuisé tout son air. Ses épaules se voutèrent légèrement et, essoufflé, il tentait de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux. Mains jointes devant son visage, Hinata tentait de dissimuler les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Kiba le contemplait, sincèrement admiratif. Quant à Naruto… il y avait tellement de choses qui véhiculaient dans ses yeux que Sasuke ne put deviner exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard. Un regard qui disait énormément de choses. Peut-être que ce fut à cet instant qu'ils tombèrent amoureux. Peut-être même avant. Plus tard, Naruto affirmerait qu'il avait aimé Sasuke dès la première seconde.

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, s'exclama soudainement Kiba, si tu veux faire partie de notre groupe, va falloir que tu changes de fringues.

Cette remarque provoqua un éclat de rire général. L'atmosphère se détendit. D'un revers de manche, Hinata essuya ses larmes. Kiba remit du bois dans le poêle. Naruto continua à fixer Sasuke. Sasuke ne détourna pas le regard. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu détourner le regard. Le soir venu, en guise de repas, ils engloutirent quelques sardines accompagnées de pain, de beurre et de fromage. Puis, malgré les protestations de Kiba, Naruto laissa son futon à Sasuke et alla se glisser aux côtés de son ami. Quelques _bonne nuit _fatigués fusèrent dans l'air.

Et ils sombrèrent.

oOoOo

_« __Ma vie est comme une musique dont les plus beaux couplets sont les moments passés à tes côtés. Elle a ton rire pour unique mélodie et l'éclat de tes yeux est l'inspiration qui lui permet de ne pas s'éteindre. Tant qu'il y aura ton sourire, je pourrais continuer d'en écrire les paroles __»_

La cabane appartenait à un vieux loup de mer d'une soixantaine d'années répondant au nom de Jiraya. A cause de graves problèmes de dos, il fut obligé d'abandonner la pêche. Hinata fit sa connaissance un dimanche matin, alors qu'elle faisait le tour du marché à la recherche de poisson frais. Elle s'arrêta devant son étal pour lui acheter quelques crevettes. Ils sympathisèrent immédiatement. Que ce soit à cause de son incapacité à draguer correctement une femme ou de ses ennuis de santé, Jiraya ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Rapidement, il se prit d'affection pour les quatre orphelins qui croisèrent sa route. Grâce aux conseils du vieil homme, Kiba et Naruto apprirent l'art de la pêche. Jamais ils ne pourraient oublier ces longues escapades en mer qui se soldaient à chaque fois par des éclats de rire francs et sincères. Avant de partir à la retraite, Jiraya leur légua sa petite cabane en bord de mer, ainsi que son bateau de pêche. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le cœur à les vendre. Depuis, Jiraya était décédé. Crise cardiaque. Seuls les quatre orphelins qu'il avait aidé se trouvaient à son enterrement. Après tout, il n'avait plus de famille.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke partageait son quotidien avec les membres de _Hope's Destiny. _Et surtout avec Naruto. Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour se rapprocher et devenir de véritables amis. Sasuke avait troqué ses vêtements bourgeois pour un vieux jean et un pull noir appartenant à Kiba. A vrai dire, cela lui allait plutôt bien et accentuait son côté mystérieux. Il s'était accommodé à cette nouvelle vie avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au départ, lorsque Hinata lui apprit qu'ils prenaient leur bain dans une simple bassine, Sasuke trouva cela complètement dément. Puis, comme au reste, il s'y habitua. Presque tous les matins, il partait pêcher avec Naruto. De temps en temps, ils revenaient avec un filet plein de crevettes ou de truites. Hinata s'empressait ensuite d'aller les vendre sur le marché ou au poissonnier du coin. Evidemment, elle prenait soin d'en garder quelques-uns pour eux. A la nuit tombée, ils se réunissaient à l'intérieur de la cabane et jouaient de leur instrument. La voix de Sasuke les accompagnait à chaque fois. Aux yeux de Naruto, il semblait capable de chanter n'importe quoi. Il y avait tant de magie dans sa voix… Sasuke possédait un don indéniable.

Ce soir-là, Hinata courut sur les galets comme une forcenée en brandissant un tract. L'alizé malmenait ses longs cheveux noirs. Occupés à amarrer le bateau, Naruto et Sasuke levèrent vers elle des yeux étonnés.

-On en a un ! s'écria-t-elle, on a un concert !

Derrière elle, Kiba s'approchait, hors d'haleine et les joues rouges. L'écharpe en laine brune qu'il portait autour du cou voltigeait au gré du vent.

-Où ça ? demanda Naruto en essuyant ses mains humides sur son pantalon.

-Au _O'Malley's pub, _répondit Hinata en battant des mains, nous joueront samedi soir pendant deux heures !

-On va faire un concert avec seulement deux guitares et une basse ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Kiba posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je sais aussi jouer de la batterie, dit-il en bombant fièrement le torse. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de place ni d'argent pour en acheter une mais j'ai appris à en jouer quand j'étais à l'orphelinat. Le propriétaire du _O'Malley _accepte toujours de me la prêter pour les concerts.

Décidément, ils étaient surprenants. Au-dessus de leur tête brillait le pâle soleil de novembre. Le vent soufflait à n'en plus finir et l'écume glacée des vagues mouillaient leurs pieds. Seigneur, comme ils se sentaient heureux et libres comme l'air. Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres. Elles avaient le goût du sel, tout comme sa peau légèrement cuivrée sous les rayons du soleil. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Naruto lui vriller la joue. Il se retourna. Le blondinet lui décocha un sourire rayonnant. Un sourire qui fit battre son cœur plus vite. Parfois, en l'entendant éclater de ce rire sur lequel s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines, Sasuke songeait que c'était précisément pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi sans hésiter, ce matin-là. Juste pour avoir le privilège de le voir encore sourire. Depuis lors, l'hésitation avait déserté son cœur. Ses parents lui semblaient un rêve lointain. Avaient-ils seulement déjà existés ? Sasuke se le demandait de temps en temps. La vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui était aux antipodes de celle qu'il avait autrefois mais il ne regrettait rien. Absolument rien. Au contraire, il avait désormais l'entière conviction que son choix était le bon. Car aujourd'hui, il ne se contentait plus d'être le spectateur de son existence : il était désormais le seul à en rédiger les chapitres.

Doucement, Naruto lui attrapa la main. Sasuke fut surpris mais cela ne lui déplut pas particulièrement. Ses doigts étaient glacés, encore un peu humides. Un agréable frisson le fit tressaillir. Un frisson qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. Là, juste entre le cou et les genoux. Des milliers de papillons voltigèrent dans son estomac et le feu lui monta aux joues. Il tourna la tête et plongea dans deux océans aux multiples nuances cobalt. A côté d'eux, le bleu du ciel semblait bien fade.

-Il faut qu'on fasse notre répertoire, souffla Naruto. Et si tu nous montrais les chansons que tu écris, Sasuke ?

Le ténébreux hocha la tête. Ses amis sur les talons, il pénétra dans la cabane et se saisit de son sac à dos. Il y plongea une main et en ressortit un grand cahier à la couverture de cuir tandis que Hinata et Kiba s'installaient sur les tapis. Naruto remit quelques bûches dans le poêle avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, aux côtés de Sasuke. Une salve d'émotions déferla en Sasuke lorsqu'il ouvrit son cahier. Si rares étaient les individus qui avaient eu le privilège d'entendre sa voix, inexistants étaient ceux ayant eu l'occasion de découvrir les paroles de ses chansons. En dévoilant ses écrits, il leur ouvrait la porte de son monde intérieur. Un monde peuplé de rêves, de désirs et de sentiments qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de dissimuler derrière son attitude de petit garçon bien élevé. En leur contant les lignes qu'il avait couché sur le papier ces soirs où la mélancolie élisait demeure en lui, il leur délivrait un morceau de son âme.

Une boule lui noua la gorge. Péniblement, il la ravala. Il la sentit dégringoler avec lenteur le long de sa trachée, puis elle s'écroula sur son estomac, telle une lourde enclume. Naruto le contemplait avec insistance. Un fantôme de sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers Sasuke. Leurs épaules se frôlaient timidement. Un arôme épicé s'installa dans les narines de Sasuke.

-Je peux regarder ?

-Vas-y.

Naruto s'empara du cahier et commença à lire :

_Car la vie est ailleurs  
Dans un âge lyrique  
Et tes peines s'enfuient  
Tes tristesses se dissipent  
Car la vie est ailleurs  
Et ton amour subsiste  
Pour un sourire, un songe  
Qui feront qu'il existe_

Puis il y eut un long silence. Pendant un court instant, Sasuke crut que ses nouveaux amis allaient s'esclaffer en se tenant le ventre tellement ces paroles étaient mauvaises. Mauvaises à en vomir. Non mais franchement, comment avait-il pu écrire un truc pareil ? C'était à la fois mièvre et purement ridicule. Yeux baissés et mains moites, Sasuke se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, attendant le verdict. Soudainement, il fut tenté de balancer son maudit cahier dans le poêle et de décamper comme un lapin pris en chasse.

-C'est bon, susurra Kiba. C'est même très bon, Sasuke.

-C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça ? s'étonna Hinata.

Le ténébreux hocha la tête, l'air penaud.

-Cela te dérange si on l'interprète samedi soir ? se risqua Naruto.

Non ça ne le dérangeait aucunement.

L'après-midi défila à une vitesse folle. Ils achevèrent leur liste de chansons aux alentours de dix neuf heures. A l'exception de trois, ils interpréteraient toutes les chansons écrites par Sasuke. Les estomacs grondaient furieusement. Hinata attrapa une lourde mallette métallique dissimulée derrière la pile de bûches et l'ouvrit. Sourcils froncés, elle compta leurs maigres économies.

-On a juste assez pour quatre pizzas et des glaces, conclut-elle en croisant les bras.

-Une… pizza ? répéta Sasuke d'un air interrogateur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stupéfait, Kiba écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Tu sais pas c'est quoi une pizza ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Y'a des _crasses potentiellement dangereuses_ dedans ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Des quoi ?

-Des _crasses, _des trucs gras, caloriques, pas terribles pour la santé et qui retourneraient le cœur d'une diététicienne ?

-Y'a quasiment que ça, acquiesça Naruto, d'autant plus qu'on pensait passer au McDo pour aller chercher des glaces.

-Vanille caramel pour moi, s'écria Hinata en brandissant un poing vers le ciel.

Pour une raison inconnue, Sasuke parut réellement enthousiaste.

-Ok alors je suis partant pour la pizza et les glaces !

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, maman ? _

Oh, si Mikoto Uchiha voyait la dégaine de son fils, elle en aurait très certainement des haut-le-cœur. Et c'était justement ça qui était marrant.

-T'es bizarre parfois, marmonna Kiba.

-Fiche-lui la paix, soupira Naruto.

Kiba bougonna quelques borborygmes dans sa barbe, tandis que Naruto enfilait sa veste en cuir. Elle lui donnait un air rebelle qui lui allait à merveille. Sasuke le regardait faire, les yeux brillants. Et hop, il glissait un bras dans une manche, sans cesser de sourire. Souplement, il fourrait le second dans l'autre manche avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds. De temps à autre, Sasuke le surprenait en train de jouer avec le pendentif bleu ciel en forme de prisme qui pendouillait à son cou. Lentement, il le faisait glisser le long du cordon noir noué autour de son cou hâlé. D'un côté puis de l'autre. Cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Parfois, il arrivait qu'il le fasse tournoyer autour de son index. Quand Sasuke lui demanda d'où provenait son collier, Naruto répondit qu'il l'avait simplement trouvé sur la plage un beau matin, exactement comme il avait eu la chance de trouver Sasuke, un beau matin d'automne.

-Bon on y va, s'exclama Kiba en s'emparant de l'argent que lui tendait Hinata, à tout à l'heure.

Naruto envoya un clin d'œil charmeur à Sasuke, qui lui répondit par un sourire niais. Les deux amis quittèrent la cabane de pêcheur, prêts à affronter le vent froid de novembre. Assise en tailleur, ses longs cheveux d'ébène retombant sur ses épaules frêles, Hinata jouait un air de guitare, paupières à demi-closes. Ses doigts fins frôlaient les cordes, comme une caresse. Elle était incroyablement belle, au point qu'elle aurait pu sans difficulté devenir mannequin si elle le voulait. Pourtant, Sasuke doutait qu'elle abandonne son existence de bohème pour se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs. A force de rester prostré entre les murs de sa chambre et d'observer les passants déambulant sur le trottoir, Sasuke avait appris à décoder les expressions des gens. Il analysait à la perfection les comportements d'autrui. Par exemple, il savait pertinemment que la voisine de ses parents partait courir de longues heures, son lecteur MP3 dans les oreilles, après s'être disputée avec son compagnon. Il savait aussi déceler les premiers signes annonçant une bagarre entre deux adolescents. Les regards sombres coulaient, les ricanements provocateurs fusaient parfois, les insultes voltigeaient dans les airs. Puis on se poussait avant de prendre le corps de l'autre pour un punching-ball.

Grâce à son sens aigu de l'observation humaine, Sasuke avait tout de suite remarqué la façon dont Kiba dévisageait Hinata. Si la jeune femme considérait Naruto et Kiba comme deux frères, il était évident que ce dernier ne la regardait pas comme un frère regarde sa sœur. Le désir voilait constamment ses yeux. Sasuke se demandait si Hinata l'avait remarqué et faisait semblant de ne rien voir ou si elle ne soupçonnait réellement pas les véritables sentiments du guitariste. Au centre de la pièce, un feu rassurant crépitait au cœur du poêle. La mélodie jouée par Hinata s'élevait lentement dans les airs, empreinte d'une légère tristesse.

-Hinata, je peux te poser une question ?

Les traits de la brunette composèrent une mine surprise.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Naruto m'a dit que vous étiez quatre au total à vous être enfuis de l'orphelinat. Et pourtant, vous n'êtes que trois. Vous vous êtes embrouillés avec le quatrième ?

Elle s'interrompit brutalement. La mélodie s'évapora dans le néant. Délicatement, elle posa la guitare sur le sol avant de ramener ses jambes elle. Les minutes s'étirèrent une éternité. Egarée dans de douloureux souvenirs, Hinata semblait avoir quitté le présent pour sauter dans un passé à la saveur douce-amère. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux nacre la picotaient étrangement.

-Il s'appelait Shikamaru, confia-t-elle dans un souffle, c'était le chanteur de notre groupe. Il était à l'orphelinat avec Naruto, Kiba et moi. Nous le connaissions depuis toujours. Un jour, après un concert, Shikamaru s'est fait renversé par une voiture. Il est mort sur le coup.

Quelques larmes tièdes glissèrent sur ses joues de porcelaine. Dans chacune d'elle résidait une tristesse immuable et un amer sentiment de regret. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Sasuke tendit le bras et déplia les doigts. Tendrement, il balaya les larmes de son pouce, la faisant sursauter. Il songea qu'elle était si belle que la voir sangloter ainsi était un véritable sacrilège. Il regretta sa curiosité et se mordit la langue, comme pour la punir de s'être montrée si audacieuse. Un triste sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines de Hinata. Sa main tremblante et recouvertes de bagues dorées se posa sur celle de Sasuke, toujours occupée à essuyer ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée, susurra-t-elle, ça s'est passé il y a seulement un mois alors c'est encore difficile d'en parler. Tu comprends ?

Doucement, Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Mon frère est mort d'une leucémie il y a cinq ans. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Hinata le fixa plusieurs secondes, à la fois décontenancée et profondément blessée. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que son cœur allait s'extirper de sa poitrine pour verser ses propres larmes. Naturellement, elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Sasuke et pleura franchement. Une odeur d'Axe mêlée à celle d'une eau de toilette masculine titilla ses narines. Son corps fragile était parcouru de soubresauts tandis qu'elle hoquetait en geignant un peu. Sasuke la serra contre elle et glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène, découvrant leur douceur singulière. Pendant des minutes interminables, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le souffle glacé du vent qui se faufilait par les interstices de la petite fenêtre donnant vue sur une mer sombre et agitée. Dehors, la pluie commença à tomber. D'abord, il ne s'agit que de deux ou trois gouttelettes puis ce fut une véritable averse. Une cataracte d'eau froide cognait la vitre et les pensées de Sasuke vagabondèrent vers Naruto et Kiba. Enfin, surtout vers Naruto. Il l'imagina, trempé jusqu'aux os, prenant sa veste en cuir pour un parapluie en la maintenant au-dessus de sa petite tête blonde. Certainement en riant à gorge déployée pour une quelconque raison, il courait sous l'ondée, zigzagant entre les piétons qui se pressaient sur le trottoir. En se plaignant, Kiba devait le suivre, quatre cartons chauds entre les bras. Avant de rentrer, ils s'inséreraient dans la file interminable du McDonald afin de commander quatre glaces. Puis ils reviendraient en courant sur les galets, la pluie les martelant de toute part, en priant pour que les pizzas ne refroidissent pas et que les glaces ne fondent pas.

En reniflant, Hinata se décolla de Sasuke, qui l'étudiait d'un œil inquiet. Ses joues pâles étaient balafrées de traces noires qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir imbibé d'eau. Comme un réflexe, la tristesse scotchée sur les traits composés de son visage s'évanouit pour laisser place à une douce sérénité qui lui était propre. La grimace esquissée par ses lèvres se métamorphosa en un tendre sourire. Puis ce fut comme si toutes ces larmes brûlantes de douleur n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si elles appartenaient à un autre univers, à un autre lieu, à une autre personne. Hinata dissimulait une véritable force derrière son apparence vulnérable. Elle non plus, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le souffle du vent. Sasuke frissonna légèrement. Kiba apparut sur le pas de la porte, un sachet en plastique dans la main.

-Où est Naruto ? demanda Hinata.

-Il arrive, répondit Kiba en déposant les pizzas sur les tapis, il a rencontré quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sur le chemin, il a tapé discut' avec donc j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur lui.

Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la petite cabane, sous les yeux surpris de ses deux amis. Vêtu d'un simple pull, il s'aventura sous l'averse. La mer était agitée. D'impressionnants rouleaux blanchâtres allaient et venaient sur la surface grisâtre de l'eau. Mêlées à la pluie, quelques gouttelettes salées vinrent heurter son visage. Une main en visière, Sasuke chercha Naruto des yeux. Il l'aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin, qui s'approchait d'un pas rapide. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke se mit à sourire. Il se précipita, poussé par l'alizé glacé du vent de novembre, et accourut dans sa direction. Naruto parut étonné.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que…

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke l'étreignit contre son cœur. Ses cheveux blonds avaient l'odeur du vent.

-J'ai appris pour Shikamaru, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé.

Les bras de Naruto se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Son nez froid et humide se nicha au creux du cou de Sasuke, lui arracha un agréable frisson.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me serres comme ça ?

Mal à l'aise, Sasuke voulut reculer. Cependant, les bras de Naruto l'en empêchèrent. Le blondinet resserra son étreinte et clôt les paupières un instant.

-Nan reste, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Reste. Bouge pas.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, debout au beau milieu de la tempête, perdus dans les bras de l'autre ? La pluie ruisselait sur leurs corps, elle s'égouttait de leur nez, dégoulinait de leurs cheveux emmêlés. De temps à autre, une bourrasque violente les faisait chanceler un peu. Bientôt, les bras de Naruto vibrèrent comme des cordes de guitare. Sasuke ne dit rien mais il devinait que Naruto ne tremblait pas froid : c'était simplement que ses bras l'étreignaient avec une force incommensurable. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, tout sourire. Leurs visages n'avaient jamais été si proches. Le bout de leur nez se frôlait légèrement et Sasuke pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Naruto lui heurter les lèvres.

_Embrasse-moi. Allez idiot, embrasse-moi._

Il en avait cruellement envie. Si seulement Naruto pouvait l'attraper par les épaules, le plaquer sur les galets humides et l'embrasser sur tout le corps, alors son vœu le plus cher serait enfin exaucé. Car il en rêvait depuis le premier jour.

La voix de Hinata fusa dans l'air, les ramenant dans la réalité. Naruto leva les yeux et l'aperçut. Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, elle leur faisait de grands signes avec ses mains. Bientôt, les cris rauques de Kiba se joignirent à ceux de l'adolescente. Le guitariste aux cheveux bruns leur hurlait qu'ils étaient _complètement malades _de rester ainsi sous la pluie et que s'ils ne rentraient pas bientôt, ils allaient _choper un putain de rhume_. Naturellement, Naruto le prit sous son épaule. Leurs flancs se heurtaient à chacun de leurs pas. En se lançant des regards gourmands, ils comblèrent la courte distance les séparant de leur modeste maison. La température devait avoisiner les moins cinq degrés mais Sasuke n'avait absolument pas froid. Il n'avait en réalité jamais eu si chaud. Il avait chaud partout, dans les jambes, dans la tête, dans la poitrine, dans le cœur. Partout.

Ce soir-là, ils dégustèrent leurs pizzas dans une ambiance conviviale. Naruto et Hinata en laissèrent la moitié mais Kiba et Sasuke engloutirent la leur à une vitesse impressionnante. Ensuite, ils mangèrent leurs glaces. Repus, ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ce soir-là cependant, Kiba dormit seul dans son futon. A sa place, emprisonné entre les bras de Naruto somnolait un Sasuke au plus haut point comblé. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et leurs pieds se caressaient mutuellement. Les lèvres de Naruto déposèrent un tendre baiser sur le front de Sasuke, faisant battre son cœur plus fort. Ses mains chaudes reposaient sur le dos nu du ténébreux. Timidement, elles découvraient la douceur unique de son épiderme. Et là, dans le silence de la nuit, le blondinet sentit une vague de bonheur déferler en lui.

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOo

_« Et tout à coup, il n'y eut plus que nous et la musique »_

Ils avaient littéralement enflammé la salle.

Assis derrière la batterie, une serviette autour du cou, Kiba entrechoquait ses baguettes, un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto, guitare sous un bras, saluait le public de sa main libre, les yeux étonnement brillants, tandis que Hinata leur soufflait les baisers qu'elle déposait sur sa paume. Sasuke quant à lui se contentait de fixer tous ces gens occupés à les clamer, à les applaudir, à hurler leurs noms comme s'ils étaient des dieux. Debout derrière son micro, Sasuke balayait la salle du regard. Au premier rang, à deux ou trois mètres de la scène, se tenaient ces jeunes filles amourachées qui s'acharnaient à attirer l'attention de Naruto avec leurs sourires mielleux et leurs battements de cils charmeurs. La plupart d'entre elles portaient des tenues courtes, du genre une mini-jupe qui ne dissimulait pas grand-chose et un profond décolleté dans lequel Kiba aurait certainement aimé plonger tête la première.

Les chansons de Sasuke avaient littéralement cartonné. Au rythme de la mélodie, le public avait commencé à taper dans ses mains. Quand les morceaux plus rock'n'roll se firent entendre, les pieds claquèrent sur le plancher. Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix à la fois douce et puissante de Sasuke, le public avait applaudi à n'en plus finir. Dès les premiers couplets. Sasuke les avait transporté dans son monde. A travers ses mots, il leur avait dévoilé une partie de lui-même. Et Seigneur, comme c'était bon ! C'était une sensation divine ! A ses pieds gisaient les quelques roses jaunes lancées par des spectateurs installés dans l'une des rangées centrales. L'un des pétales avait atterri sur l'une de ses Converses noires. D'un geste vif du pied, il l'envoya valser sur la scène boisée.

-Merci ! cria-t-il en levant la main, merci à tous !

Il récolta un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagné d'exclamations approbatrices. C'était magnifique, merveilleux, extatique. Presque… orgasmique, même. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de juger lui-même la qualité de sa voix et la justesse de ses mots. Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à l'avis de parfaits inconnus, connaisseurs ou non. Alors découvrir hasardement que son talent n'avait rien d'un excès de narcissisme ou d'un joli rêve totalement irréalisable le galvanisait au plus haut point. Car oui, Sasuke Uchiha avait du talent. Enormément de talent. Désormais, il avait aussi des amis pour marcher à ses côtés et son cœur battait pour un guitariste aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il était le garçon le plus heureux de la planète, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Naruto s'approcha et s'empara du micro.

-_Hope's Destiny _vous remercie pour votre présence ! N'oubliez pas que nos CD sont en vente et que vous pouvez vous les procurer tout au long de la soirée ! Il vous suffit de vous rendre au comptoir et d'en demander un !

Les quatre amis saluèrent leur public qui les suppliait d'interpréter une dernière chanson. Ils quittèrent la scène, guitares et basse sous le bras, laissant la place à un autre groupe. Quelques membres du public s'en allèrent en même temps qu'eux. En coulisses, un petit groupe d'adolescents les attendaient, stylo et feuilles blanches dans les mains.

-Les voilà ! cria presque une jeune blonde en accourant vers eux.

Sasuke ne put masquer son étonnement lorsqu'elle lui demanda de poser à côté d'elle le temps d'une photo. Evidemment, le ténébreux accepta. Naruto et Hinata signaient quelques autographes tandis que Kiba entrait dans la peau d'un piètre dragueur. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas célèbres mais certains fans les vénéraient déjà, comme s'il s'agissait d'un groupe tel que _Nirvana_, _Green Day, _ou encore _Muse_. Les voilà occupés à signer des autographes, à fanfaronner et à plaisanter avec des jeunes de leur âge qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Sasuke leva les yeux pour examiner les murs, s'attendant presque à ce qu'un pauvre imbécile en costume flashy sorte de nulle part en hurlant _Caméra cachée ! _dans un micro.

-Ca nous arrive souvent de nous produire dans ce bar, lui expliqua Hinata. On a déjà quelques fans fidèles, comme tu peux le voir.

-Ouais ! Moi je suis là à chaque concert ! affirma une petite brunette au visage recouvert de piercings.

Les membres de _Hope's Destiny _prirent encore quelques photos, signèrent deux ou trois autographes, et disparurent dans leur petite loge où ils déposèrent leurs instruments. Epuisé, Kiba se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bois qui émit un grincement plaintif sous son poids.

-Quelle soirée ! soupira-t-il, j'en peux plus !

A l'aide d'un gros élastique violet assorti à la couleur de sa jupe, Hinata noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Elle n'est pas encore finie, fit-elle remarquer. Il n'est que vingt deux heures.

-Ouais et si on allait prendre un verre ? proposa Sasuke, j'offre une tournée !

-Si c'est toi qui paie, je suis partant, déclara Naruto en lui décochant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Après s'être rincé la figure à tour de rôle, ils rejoignirent la salle. Le groupe qui les succédait reprenait principalement de vieilles musiques R'n'B. Rien à voir avec le bon son rock qu'ils venaient de donner. Quelques personnes se déhanchaient souplement sur la piste de danse mais le public s'était réduit de moitié. Les quatre amis s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent des boissons alcoolisées. Leurs albums furent tous vendus en moins d'une heure. La barmaid leur donna l'argent gagné grâce aux CD vendus. Bientôt, Kakashi Hatake, le propriétaire du café-concert glissa une enveloppe pleine de billets dans la main de Kiba sans oublier de souligner une fois de plus leur indéniable talent. _Un jour, vous ferez carrière et vous serez connus dans le monde entier ! J'en suis certain ! _clama-t-il au moins mille fois. Naruto lui présenta Sasuke. Kakashi l'étudia une poignée de secondes puis serra sa main en le couvrant de louanges qui le firent presque rougir. De son côté, Kiba remballait les uns après les autres les jeunes hommes téméraires qui prenaient le risque d'approcher Hinata d'un peu trop près. Instantanément, il les fusillait du regard, les faisant littéralement fuir.

Tout en mordillant le bout de la paille qui gisait dans son verre désormais vide, Naruto fixait Sasuke avec une intensité troublante. Se prêtant au jeu, le ténébreux soutenait son regard avec une pointe de désir. L'adrénaline voyageait dans ses veines. Ce soir, il se sentait capable de n'importe quoi. Le jeu d'ombres et de lumières composé par les néons redessinait élégamment les traits fins de Naruto, le rendant encore plus beau. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement et au coin de ses lèvres flottait un sourire charmeur. On aurait dit un loup sauvage guettant sa proie.

-Hey Sasuke… tu danses ?

-Si tu veux.

-Allez on y va.

Naruto lui tendit la main. Sasuke l'attrapa sans hésiter. Ils se frayèrent un chemin sur la piste de danse où les gens s'agglutinaient comme des sardines. Dans leur brave escapade, ils se firent bousculer d'un côté et de l'autre mais leurs mains demeurèrent liées, pareilles à leurs destins. Quand par miracle ils parvinrent à trouver une minuscule place dans le fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres, ils s'étudièrent pendant plusieurs secondes. A cet instant précis, Sasuke fut sincèrement heureux que la salle soit pratiquement plongée dans une pénombre totale car dans le cas contraire, Naruto aurait pu apercevoir ce pourpre embarrassant qui teintait ses joues. Une soudaine candeur sembla creuser un léger fossé entre eux. Naruto fut le premier à la combattre. Son corps commença à bouger au gré de la musique. Souplement. Presque majestueusement. Ses bras battaient l'air, traçaient des figures invisibles. Son buste se balançait à rythme régulier, d'un côté puis de l'autre, d'un côté puis de l'autre. On aurait dit un chat. Un petite sourire était figé sur ses lèvres. Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de le rejoindre. D'abord embarrassé, il évitait soigneusement son regard, se perdant dans la contemplation des faisceaux de lumière colorés qui lézardaient les murs. Puis sa gêne s'estompa comme par magie.

Au gré des chansons, leurs corps se rapprochaient dangereusement. Et hop, une main frôlait la hanche. Et hop, cinq phalanges se posaient sur le flanc. Et hop, une bouche murmurait au creux de l'oreille. Et hop, des effluves épicés titillaient les narines. Et hop, les poitrines se heurtaient. Et hop, des éclats de rire résonnaient. Les yeux de Sasuke ne quittaient pas ceux de Naruto, comme hypnotisés par leurs homologues clairs. Puis, sans que Sasuke ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, Naruto se retrouva derrière lui.

-Ca va, Sasuke ?

Sa voix était chaude, suave.

-Mieux que jamais. Continue.

_Ouais. Continue. Serre-moi plus fort. Serre-moi jusqu'à m'étouffer. _

De ses épaules, les mains du blondinet dégringolèrent le long de ses flancs, le faisant tressaillir. Puis, en une lente caresse, elles glissèrent sur ses hanches, s'y cramponnant comme à une bouée. Ses lèvres lui frôlaient la nuque et parfois, elles se refermaient sur elle. De temps à autre, il pouvait sentir une langue coquine et gourmande rouler sur sa peau. Et ils se mirent à danser, les corps collés, les souffles courts, les cœurs en vrac. Ils se mirent à danser comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Eux et la musique. C'était comme un rêve, un doux rêve où ils flottaient étrangement et duquel ils espéraient ne jamais se réveiller. Les phalanges de Sasuke s'égarèrent dans la chevelure ambrée de Naruto, découvrant leur douceur. Paupières à demi-closes, il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du blondinet, bercé par ses mouvements lestes et réguliers. L'étreinte de Naruto se fit plus ferme. Ses bras entouraient maintenant la taille de Sasuke, tandis que sa bouche se perdait sur la peau pâle de son cou aux arômes de lavande. Une main dans la chevelure blonde de Naruto, une autre posée sur les deux mains agrippées à son ventre, le ténébreux crut un instant que ses jambes allaient le trahir.

S'il existait véritablement un Paradis quelque part, alors Sasuke était en train d'en fouler le sol. Son corps était parcouru de frissons hérissant toute la surface de sa peau. Le parfum de Naruto lui titillait les narines et quelques mèches blondes lui chatouillaient la joue. Habilement, les lèvres de Naruto déposèrent un chapelet de baisers au creux de son cou. Il frémit tout entier. Ils continuaient de bouger, lentement, sensuellement, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Plusieurs regards mâtinés d'embarras et d'envie se tournaient vers eux. Ils ne s'en formalisaient guère. Egarés dans leur bulle, ils avaient laissé le monde à l'extérieur. L'air de musique qui hurlait à travers les baffes fixées aux quatre coins de la salle ne parvenait même plus aux oreilles de Sasuke. Elle ressemblait à un grossier bourdonnement incompréhensible. Seuls les soupirs rauques de Naruto frôlant sa joue se faisaient entendre. Sasuke se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le visage de Naruto dans un moment pareil, empreint de désir. Il se retourna, enroula les bras autour du cou de Naruto et chercha son regard. Les yeux du blondinet n'étaient plus que deux fentes brûlantes de désir et un sourire mielleux flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Ses bras entouraient la taille de Sasuke, protecteurs. Leur danse sensuelle se métamorphosa en une sorte de slow calme et tendre. Leurs torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le bout de leurs nez se chatouillaient, leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Du bout des doigts, Sasuke lui caressa la joue. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place entre eux bien qu'ils leur devaient beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient en un regard, en un seul geste, comme s'ils partageaient le même cœur. Quelques millimètres seulement séparaient leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto ferma les yeux, à deux doigts de défaillir. Chaque partie de Sasuke, chaque fragment de lui, chaque geste, chaque murmure saisissait l'âme de Naruto et le prenait à la gorge. Bouche en avant, paupières closes derrière d'épaisses mèches noires, Sasuke attendait, quémandait, pris au piège dans une douce torture. Naruto songea qu'être dans ses bras le tuait littéralement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que mourir pouvait être si doux, si beau. Son visage s'approcha davantage de celui de Sasuke, comblant la très courte distance les séparant encore.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, d'abord timidement. Naruto recula un peu et essaya de décrypter les traits de Sasuke. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le ténébreux reprit ses lèvres avec une avidité qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il plaqua une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange, la respiration coupée et le cœur à tambour battant. C'était son premier baiser : il crut caresser une étoile. En une fraction de seconde, il fut aspiré par ce baiser tant convoité. Il n'eut plus conscience de rien, sinon de son corps occupé à se dandiner de droite à gauche, accompagnant les mouvements de Naruto. Embrasser Naruto était encore mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé ces soirs-là, emmitouflé dans son futon, les yeux rivés sur le corps endormi du blondinet. Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'éternité. Elles étaient douces, un peu sucrée, chaudes et légèrement humides. Sous ses yeux fermés défilait une panoplie d'étoiles colorées, comme s'il parcourait la voie lactée à une vitesse vertigineuse qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre.

Embrasser Naruto était merveilleux. Magique. Déconcertant.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? demanda Naruto entre deux baisers.

-Ouais. On se casse ?

Avec un sourire, Naruto l'attrapa par la main et le traîna hors de la piste de danse.

Assis sur les tabourets de cuir, autour du comptoir, Kiba et Hinata n'en perdaient pas une miette.

-Bordel regarde-moi ça, marmonna Kiba en grignotant des cacahuètes, s'ils continuent on va se faire virer du bar.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Hinata, Kakashi est lui-même homo alors ce serait dégueulasse qu'il nous foute dehors parce que Naruto et Sasuke se déhanchent _impudiquement _sur la piste de danse. Ca ne pose pas de problème quand il s'agit d'un couple hétéro.

Kiba la dévisagea, sourcils en circonflexe.

-_Impudiquement _? répéta-t-il d'une voix secouée par l'amusement. T'as été chercher ça où ?

Hinata croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel, dépitée.

-A ton âge, tu devrais lire de vrais livres et laisser tomber les mangas.

-Je préfère les mangas. Au moins y'a des images, c'est moins chiant.

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et de marmonner quelques borborygmes entre ses dents. Sous le charme, Kiba l'attira à lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne parsemé de cheveux noirs d'où émanaient de délicieux arômes fruités. Bien que surprise, Hinata ne broncha pas. Elle n'était pas idiote et remarquait parfaitement toute l'attention que lui accordait Kiba. Il veillait sur elle, prenait soin d'elle, la réconfortait lorsqu'elle allait mal, la faisait rire lorsqu'elle pleurait, la prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Au fil du temps, elle ne savait plus comment le considérer. Était-il un frère ? Un homme qui rêvait de devenir son amant ? Ou bien un petit ami potentiel ? Evidemment, cela n'avait jamais été plus loin entre eux mais le comportement ambigu de Kiba engendrait en elle une salve de sentiments confus. Hinata ne savait ce qu'elle devait en penser et parfois, elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui.

Essoufflés, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à leur hauteur, les joues rouges et légèrement humides. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées.

-On va rentrer, déclara le blondinet. Vous faîtes quoi ?

Kiba haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-T'en penses quoi Hinata ?

-J'ai envie de rester encore un peu, répondit-elle en décochant un sourire complice à Sasuke.

Gêné, le ténébreux se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Décidément, cette fille était d'une perspicacité déconcertante. Rien ne lui échappait.

-Ok, la dame a parlé. On reste, conclut Kiba avant de commander un autre verre.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke parurent réellement heureux. Une seconde plus tard, ils n'étaient plus là. Le groupe de rappeurs avait disparu de la scène. Désormais, un groupe de rock avait pris le relai pour le plus grand bonheur de Kiba. Le cœur à tambour battant, il coula un regard mièvre vers Hinata. Assise sur son tabouret, jambes élégamment croisées, la brunette balançait le haut de son corps de droite à gauche, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Hinata ? l'apostropha-t-il en se levant.

-Oui ?

Avec un sourire charmeur, Kiba s'accouda au bar et la dévisagea avec des airs de serial lover qui ne lui allaient absolument pas. Devant sa dégaine ridicule, Hinata se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Ca te dirait d'aller te trémousser _impudiquement_ avec moi ?

Elle ne put se retenir. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière et elle rit à gorge déployée. Les yeux de Kiba se posèrent sur son cou, droit et long, autour duquel pendouillaient deux ou trois colliers en argent. Son rire s'élevait dans les airs, fit écho plusieurs secondes dans le crâne du jeune homme, avant de disparaître petit à petit, comme une lampe qui s'éteint doucement. A l'aide de son pouce, elle essuya le début de larmes qui perlait au coin de ses paupières et adopta une attitude faussement hautaine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle présenta à Kiba sa main aux ongles vernis de rouge, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable privilège. Ses prunelles nacre pétillaient de malice.

-Je vous accorde cette danse, mon cher.

Se prêtant au jeu, Kiba esquissa une légère courbette et lui baisa le dos de la main avec une infinie douceur.

-Me voilà très honoré.

Et en riant comme des bienheureux, ils coururent sur la piste de danse. Ce soir-là, Hinata ne se déhancha pas _impudiquement _contre Kiba. Mais elle ne cessa jamais de sourire.

Dehors, la neige tombait silencieusement. Les yeux brillants, Sasuke leva un peu les mains, paumes vers le ciel. Quelques flocons glacés vinrent se déposer au creux de sa paume et disparurent en laissant derrière eux une simple gouttelette d'eau. Novembre n'était plus qu'un souvenir, décembre demeurait enfin là. L'hiver se rapprochait à grands pas. Sasuke avait toujours aimé l'hiver. En hiver, on pouvait se rendre à la patinoire et se laisser glisser sur la glace pendant des heures, cheveux au vent. En rentrant, on pouvait plonger ses pieds gelés dans une baignoire remplie d'une eau brûlante et savourer l'instant. Il y avait aussi le marché de Noël où l'on pouvait acheter des croustillons chauds et parsemés de sucre qui fondaient sous la langue lorsqu'on les croquait à pleines dents, où l'on pouvait ricaner en apercevant ces enfants audacieux qui tiraient la fausse barbe blanche d'un Père Noël ambulant.

On pouvait aussi vider des bols entiers de chocolat chaud en regardant des dessins animés ridicules ou en s'abrutissant devant les films habituels que les chaînes télévisées repassaient chaque année à l'approche des fêtes, ce genre de film que l'on connait par cœur mais dont on ne se lasse jamais. Et puis, lorsqu'on rentrait chez soi, le corps tremblotant, on pouvait se blottir devant un feu réconfortant avec un bon livre. Evidemment, il y avait le sapin de Noël que l'on décorait en famille, les cadeaux qui s'amoncelaient contre son tronc de plastique, l'impatience des petits et des grands lorsqu'ils déchiraient l'emballage pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Enfin, il y avait le nouvel An, l'aube d'une nouvelle année, le champagne qui coulait à flots, les embrassades quand arrivait minuit, de la joie de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait rien de tel que l'hiver. C'était certainement sa saison préférée.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le _O'Malley's, _Naruto lui tenait la main. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés. Dissimulée sous une épaisse écharpe orange, la bouche du blondinet s'étirait en un doux sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat nouveau. Ils riaient, marchaient d'un pas impatient, s'arrêtaient au milieu de la route pour s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait, recommençaient à marcher, s'arrêtaient de nouveau trois cents mètres plus loin, Sasuke se retrouvait collé au mur et Naruto capturait ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Leurs cœurs débordaient d'amour et leurs têtes étaient pleines de rêves. En chantonnant, ils se traînèrent sur la digue, les cheveux et les épaules recouverts d'une neige fine et poudreuse. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une lune pleine et ronde étincelait au milieu d'un ciel d'encre noire. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur leur plage recouverte de galets humides que leurs pieds cognaient sans ménagement. La mer était calme et silencieuse. L'éclat argenté de la lune se reflétait à la surface de l'eau, gravant un sentier lumineux que les deux garçons auraient aimé emprunter. Juste pour découvrir où il menait.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de leur petite maison toute de bois vêtue, ils se fixèrent pendant des secondes qui parurent une éternité. Puis leurs lèvres se découvrirent à nouveau, l'âme de chacun se retrouva comme aspirée par celle de l'autre, leurs cœurs ne firent plus qu'un. Allongés sur les tapis, ils s'abandonnèrent à ce désir nouveau qui leur martelait l'estomac. Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent bientôt éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce chauffée par un poêle silencieux. Paupières closes, Sasuke se cambrait sous le poids de Naruto. Les mains du blondinet parcouraient son corps avec douceur et poésie, elles caressaient chaque millimètre de peau comme s'il s'agissait d'une terre inexplorée. Derrière elles, ses lèvres possessives laissaient quelques marques rougeâtres, marquant leur territoire, étouffaient quelques soupirs délicats en se refermant sur cet épiderme chaud et pâle. Cramponnés à la chevelure d'ambre de Naruto, les doigts de Sasuke l'incitait à poursuivre son chemin, à descendre toujours plus bas, à continuer de l'embrasser de la même façon, comme s'ils devaient mourir demain. La bouche de Naruto remonta lentement le long de son buste, titillant ses pectoraux, avant de trouver la sienne. Ils échangèrent un doux et long baiser. Quelques paroles désarticulées tombaient dans la bouche de Naruto. Quelques caresses malhabiles lui frôlaient le dos. Quelques griffures légères balafraient ses omoplates. Les joues rouges et le corps perlé de sueur, Sasuke lui fit don de son corps, égaré dans les méandres de son esprit.

Ce soir-là, Naruto lui fit l'amour doucement, tendrement, délicatement. Comme s'il était à ses yeux un précieux bijou à ne surtout pas abîmer.

oOoOo

_« -Et si je te disais que je t'aime à en crever, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_-Franchement ?_

_-Franchement._

_-Eh bien, je prendrais les jambes à mon cou et je m'enfuirais le plus loin possible… juste pour voir si tu m'aimes assez pour me rattraper »_

Assis en tailleur au bord de l'eau, une guitare contre son torse, Naruto laissait libre court à son talent, tentait d'habiller ses émotions avec des notes de musique. Les pans oranges de son écharpe se soulevaient au gré du vent et le froid de l'hiver faisait rosir ses joues. A ses côtés, Sasuke laissait son regard se perdre sur la mer, bercé par la mélodie jouée par Naruto. Lentement, la marée se retirait. Les vagues allaient et venaient inlassablement, emportant avec elles quelques galets. Quelques mouettes piaillaient et traçaient des figures invisibles sur le ciel bleu. De temps à autre, l'une d'elles plongeait vers la mer et gobait un poisson. Un petit crabe rougeâtre tentait de se frayer un chemin. Délicatement, Sasuke le déposa au creux de sa main et l'observa d'un œil absent. Le petit crabe se déplaçait nonchalamment sur sa paume, le chatouillant un peu. Sasuke leva le visage vers le ciel et clôt les paupières. Les doux rayons de soleil lui chauffaient la peau. Un léger frisson dégringola le long de son échine et il se rapprocha un peu de Naruto. Sans cesser de titiller les cordes de sa guitare, le blondinet se mit à sourire béatement. Sasuke déposa le petit mollusque sur les galets avant de laisser sa joue reposer sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Un sentiment de parfaite plénitude avait élu demeure en lui. Sa main se posa hasardement sur la cuisse de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux. Une multitude d'images défila comme une bobine de film. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un peu. Il commença à fredonner un air maladroit avant de chantonner.

_Trace le long du large et le sang  
Dépouillé des efforts souillés  
Par le temps des vagues  
Celles qui poussent nos souvenirs  
Sur les plages formées de rires  
Formées de rires_

Naruto s'arrêta de jouer. On n'entendit plus que le murmure des vagues.

-Tu l'as écrite quand ?

-Je viens de le faire, répondit Sasuke en se redressant.

Avec une délicatesse frisant l'inertie, Naruto posa sa guitare sur les galets. Puis il s'allongea sur le dos, bras croisés derrière sa nuque et yeux fermés.

-Quand j'ai pas le moral, je m'allonge là, confia-t-il. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute les vagues faire des allers-retours. C'est reposant.

Sasuke l'écoutait toute ouïe. En appui sur une main, il contemplait son doux visage, ses yeux semblables à deux lagons bleutés, ses joues pleines et hâlée par le soleil, son nez droit, dépourvu d'imperfection, ses lèvres si habiles et perpétuellement étirées en un doux sourire, son front lisse et sans arrêt recouvert par quelques mèches blondes.

Tout ce qu'il faisait lui paraissait fascinant, exceptionnel. Il aimait absolument tout en Naruto. Sa façon de glisser une main dans ses cheveux ambrés, cette manière qu'il avait de se mouvoir, ses éclats de rire singuliers, ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Sasuke Uchiha passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Naruto et, lorsque par malheur il se retrouvait seul, il gaspillait chaque seconde de son existence à penser à ce blondinet aux yeux d'un bleu électrique. Son monde se remplissait de Naruto, ce garçon qui avait définitivement changé sa vie, qui l'avait rendue plus belle et continuait de l'embellir jour après jour, minute après minute. Il espérait ne jamais le quitter. Oh bien sûr, il entendait d'ici les grands discours des adultes sur l'amour. La voix terne et mâtinée de lassitude de sa chère maman parvint à ses oreilles. _Mon chéri, tu sais, ce n'est qu'une simple amourette d'adolescence, tu en verras d'autres. Dans un mois, tu auras oublié ce petit vaurien et toutes tes pensées seront pour Mademoiselle Yamanaka. _Puis, celle de son père, bien plus rauque, se superposa à la sienne. _Ah lala Sasuke, ne sois pas si idiot et naïf. L'amour ? Balivernes ! Allons, qui de nos jours se marie par amour ? L'amour, c'est comme les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. C'est un concept inventé de toutes pièces afin que les gens se racontent pour tenir le coup et continuer de croire en quelque chose, puisque ces imbéciles ne croient plus en Dieu. _

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Si on pouvait tomber fou amoureux à vingt, trente, quarante, voire cinquante ans, pourquoi ne serait-il pas possible d'éprouver des sentiments identiques à dix sept ans ? Pourquoi cette idée semblait-elle si absurde, si irréelle, si… risible ? Ses sentiments à l'égard de Naruto étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère en ce bas monde. Il l'aimait à en crever, il l'adorait à s'en exploser le cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà éprouvé tant de choses à l'égard d'une même personne. C'était une véritable chance. Combien de gens s'étaient-ils mariés, motivés par l'appât du gain ou tétanisés à l'idée de demeurer seuls ? Combien de gens vivaient sous le même toit sans même se regarder, sans même se connaître vraiment ? Combien de gens offraient chaque nuit leur corps à une personne qu'ils n'aimaient pas ? Combien de couples concevaient un enfant dans l'espoir qu'il les aiderait à se sauver ? Combien d'hommes se perdaient dans de longs discours amourachés dont ils ne pensaient pas le moindre mot ? Enfin, combien de gens arrivaient à oublier dans d'autres bras la personne qui les attendait chaque soir à la maison ?

Ceux-là étaient pourtant bien souvent adultes, non ?

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela entre Naruto et Sasuke. Nul besoin de mots, nul besoin de déclarations interminables ou de demande en mariage. Ils se faisaient confiance. Ils s'aimaient simplement, de la manière la plus sincère qui pouvait exister. Ils se laissaient seulement porter par les flots du présent, abandonnant leur douloureux passé aux abysses glacés de l'océan, et voguaient lentement vers un avenir qu'ils espéraient commun. Sur leur mer, il n'y avait aucune vague, aucune tempête, pas le moindre souffle de vent. Juste une étendue bleutée sur laquelle brillaient les rayons d'un soleil brûlant.

Désormais, Sasuke n'imaginait plus sa vie sans ce blondinet aux yeux d'azur. Il avait l'impression qu'une existence dépourvue des sourires lumineux de Naruto ne serait qu'une simple aberration. Il se demandait si Naruto ressentait la même chose mais n'osait pas lui poser la question. Peut-être avait-il trop peur d'être déçu.

En attendant, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

Chacun sa came, comme aimait le répéter Kiba.

-Votre groupe s'appelle _Hope's Destiny _pas vrai ? fit-il remarquer, pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez donné un nom pareil ?

Naruto ouvrit un œil.

-Premièrement, commença-t-il, tu fais désormais partie du groupe, ce qui veut dire que c'est aussi _ton _groupe et pas seulement le nôtre. Ensuite, nous avons choisi ce nom parce que malgré notre passé difficile, chacun de nous a l'espoir de connaître un avenir meilleur.

-Je comprends. Je pense que ça me correspond aussi, d'une certaine façon.

Naruto ouvrit les bras.

-Viens.

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Avec un sourire, Sasuke ne nicha dans les bras de Naruto. Il n'avait plus froid. Un baiser plein de tendresse atterrit sur son front.

-Sasuke ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime. Tu le savais ?

Sasuke leva vers lui un visage éperdu de confiance et d'amour.

-Ouais. Je le savais.

Il venait enfin d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

-Hey Naruto ?

Le blondinet l'interrogea du regard.

-Je t'aime aussi. Bien plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.

oOoOo

_« J'ai toujours songé que partager sa vie était bien plus qu'un immense bonheur : c'était carrément comme voler un morceau de Paradis »_

-Dépêche-toi, on est déjà en retard, râla Sasuke en pressant le pas.

Naruto fit la moue.

-Ouais ben on voit que c'est pas toi qui tire le chariot hein, bougonna-t-il.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Péniblement, il tractait un chariot à roulette plein de poissons fraîchement pêchés à l'aube par Hinata. Une bâche en plastique les recouvrait. En ce matin de décembre, ils se rendaient au marché avec l'espoir de renflouer la caisse commune. Kiba avait attrapé la grippe et il leur était donc impossible de se produire sur scène. Jusqu'à présent, les économies de Sasuke les avait aidé à survivre mais désormais, ils devaient impérativement vendre leur poisson sur le marché. Enfoui sous d'épaisses couvertures, une serviette froide sur le front, Kiba reprenait des forces. Telle une mère, Hinata veillait sur lui, changeait régulièrement la serviette, lui faisait prendre les médicaments prescrits par le médecin, préparait ses repas et l'aidait à les engloutir, lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Un après-midi, dans un excès de fièvre, Kiba lui avait confié qu'il la trouvait incroyablement belle. En guise de réponse, Hinata lui avait embrassé la joue avec une tendresse qui serra le cœur du jeune homme. Puis il s'était rendormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Sasuke les observait du coin de l'œil, attentif. Il avait parié trois cents yens à Naruto que Kiba et Hinata finiraient ensemble avant le mois prochain.

Les deux garçons déambulaient dans les rues de Fukuoka. Dans le dos de Naruto, les roulettes métalliques crissaient sur le sol verglacé. Ses doigts crispés autour de la poignée étaient rougis et engourdis par le froid. Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt s'émietter comme du pain. Sans prévenir, Sasuke s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir. Naruto faillit le percuter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? pesta le blondinet, t'arrête pas comme ça sans raison !

-Merde… ils ont appelé les flics et lancé un avis de recherche ? murmura le ténébreux, décontenancé.

-Quoi ?

Naruto lâcha son chariot, se plaça à côté de Sasuke et, sourcils froncés, suivit son regard. Placardée sur l'un des poteaux électriques bordant la chaussée, une photo d'un Sasuke un peu plus jeune lui souriait joyeusement. Naruto plissa les yeux et parcourut l'affiche.

**DISPARU DEPUIS LE 14 NOVEMBRE 2013**

**SI VOUS L'AVEZ APERCU OU CROYEZ L'AVOIR APERCU, VEUILLEZ APPELER CE NUMERO VERT, QUELLE QUE SOIT L'HEURE**

**UNE GENEREUE RECOMPENSE SERA VERSEE A CELUI QUI NOUS AIDERA A RETROUVER NOTRE FILS BIEN AIME**

Et juste en-dessous, il y avait une longue description physique de Sasuke, puis cette photo en noir et blanc le représentant.

-Tes parents te recherchent apparemment.

Naruto balaya centre-ville du regard.

-On dirait que ta tronche est collée sur tous les poteaux électriques de la rue, c'est un truc de dingue. T'es presque aussi célèbre que ces types qui posent pour un parfum ou ces nanas à moitié à poil qui s'allongent sur le capot d'une voiture.

Ses parents. Sasuke les avait complètement oubliés, ceux-là.

La veille, environ cinquante personnes avaient admiré le talent de Sasuke. Son visage se trouvait placardé à tous les coin de rue mais pourtant personne ne le reconnaissait. Personne n'avait alerté la police, personne n'était venu l'interroger sur autre chose que ses projets d'avenir musical après le concert, personne ne s'était exclamé _Hey ! C'est le gamin qu'a disparu !_ Personne. Sasuke avait-il changé tant que ça, en pratiquement deux mois ? Eh bien oui. En fait, il était carrément transformé. Métamorphosé.

Autrefois, comme sur la photo figée sur la feuille en papier plastifiée, ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement tirés vers l'arrière. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient poussés. Deux mèches noires encadrait son visage au teint de porcelaine tandis que des pics maintenus avec une noisette de gel pointaient à l'arrière de son crâne. Autrefois, ses traits composaient un air renfrogné, las, blasé de tout. Indifférent. Aujourd'hui, il souriait à tout bout de champ, éclatait de rire pour un oui ou pour un non, et ses traits s'étaient détendus. Ils peignaient désormais une mine sereine et joyeuse qui lui allait à merveille. Autrefois, il employait de grands mots, soulignant son discours à l'aide de grands gestes majestueux de la main, imitant son père. Aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de jurer comme un vrai charretier, d'user de mots grossiers tels que _putain_, _va te faire foutre_, ou encore _petit con_, les deux derniers termes étant le plus souvent adressés à Kiba lorsqu'il titillait un peu trop ses nerfs. En effet, son vocabulaire de grossièretés s'étaient incroyablement enrichi. Mais la transformation ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Sasuke s'était aussi fait percer l'oreille et sur son poignet, exactement à la même place que le tatouage de Naruto, un _N_ majuscule autour duquel s'enroulait un majestueux _S _était incrusté dans sa peau. Eh oui. Il s'était fait tatoué, lui aussi. Sur sa peau, il avait voulu marquer les initiales de son bonheur. N et S. Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto et Sasuke, Sasuke et Naruto par-ci, Naruto et Sasuke par-là, on pourrait en faire un refrain de chanson. Seigneur si ses parents le voyaient, sa mère porterait très certainement les mains à sa bouche en murmurant des trucs qui ressembleraient à _Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu mettre au monde un fils pareil ?_ d'ailleurs, Sasuke aussi se posait souvent la question. Parfois, en la voyant emmitouflée dans ses élégantes robes de soie, occupée à minauder pour obtenir une faveur, il se demandait comment il avait bien pu passer neuf mois dans le ventre de cette femme paranoïaque et un tantinet manipulatrice. Quant à son père il s'empresserait de lui coller une bonne paires de claques, histoire de lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? se risqua Naruto.

Il redoutait la réponse de Sasuke.

-J'en sais trop rien… je devrais peut-être aller les voir. Pour discuter.

Naruto sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur. Comment ça, il n'en _savait trop rien_ ? Cela voulait-il dire que Sasuke hésitait à le quitter ? Impossible. D'un geste vif, Naruto secoua la tête, éloignant le doute de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'installer car c'était précisément à partir de ce moment-là que les couples éclataient avant de partir en fumée. Le vent sembla souffler avec plus de force. Il souleva légèrement la bâche qui protégeait le poisson. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Naruto. Je dois réfléchir.

Puis il tourna les talons, sans rien ajouter de plus. Poings serrés sur les hanches, Naruto le regarda s'éloigner d'une démarche traînante. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Il hurla son prénom, Sasuke s'arrêta pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. A grandes enjambées, Naruto le rattrapa.

-Sois plus clair Sasuke, exigea-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Continuer de vivre avec nous ou retourner là-bas ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais…

-Tu peux très bien aller voir tes parents pour leur expliquer ton choix et leur faire savoir que tu vas bien, l'interrompit Naruto, ça ce n'est pas un problème, c'est même tout à fait normal ! Ce que je te demande, c'est ce que tu comptes faire ensuite. Tu vas t'en aller ?

Les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent, comme si elles portaient soudainement tout le poids du monde. Un flot d'émotions lourdes et contradictoires lui pinçait le cœur, lui courbait le dos, lui nouait la gorge. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Son âme était comme scindée en deux. Une partie de lui-même rêvait de liberté, d'aventures, d'amour et d'amitié. L'autre culpabilisait, se morfondait, se torturait, ne cessait de se répéter à quel point elle pouvait être mauvaise d'être partie ainsi sans daigner donner le moindre signe de vie. Ses parents ne lui manquaient pas. Son immense demeure non plus. Et les petits plats confectionnés par Uruchi, encore moins. Cependant, il y avait cette sorte d'affolement en lui, cette fêlure qu'il ne parvenait à s'expliquer.

Bien qu'ils soient complètement imbus d'eux-mêmes et égoïstes, ses parents devaient souffrir le martyr. Il voyait ça d'ici, grand en couleurs comme un écran de cinéma. Calée dans le fond d'un fauteuil, sa mère devait fixer la fenêtre, à la fois impatiente et résignée, un mouchoir humide enfermé dans son petit poing serré. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle se laissait aller, ne se coiffait plus, ne se maquillait plus. Ses longs cheveux noirs glissaient dans son dos, emmêlés et rebelles, tandis que sur son visage opalin l'inquiétude creusait d'indésirables rides. Son père devait sans aucun doute continuer sa petite vie, jonglant entre sa femme éplorée et son travail. Inquiet mais bien trop présomptueux pour le laisser paraître, il devait fumer cigare après cigare en consultant la rubrique nécrologique du journal quotidien. Dès que le téléphone sonnait, il se précipitait, le cœur battant pour répondre à la fois tétanisé et plein d'espoir. Fragile de nature, Mikoto Uchiha ne devait certainement plus décrocher le téléphone, ces derniers temps. Elle redoutait bien trop qu'il s'agisse de la police, porteuse d'une nouvelle macabre. Car après avoir perdu Itachi, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son second fils.

Sasuke sursauta lorsque la main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule.

-Alors ? insista le blondinet.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Quoi que je fasse… je finirais par décevoir quelqu'un. Si je reste ici, alors mes parents seront déçus et malheureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ils ont déjà perdu un fils, tu comprends ? Ils comptent sur moi, ils continuent de respirer uniquement parce que je suis là. Si j'existais pas, y'a bien longtemps que ma mère se serait ouvert les veines et que mon père aurait mis les voiles. Mais si je retourne vers eux, alors tu me détesteras et ça, je ne le veux surtout pas parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette putain de planète !

-Putain qui se soucie de ça, imbécile ? Arrête d'imaginer ce que les autres ont envie que tu fasses ! C'est pas leur vie qui est en jeu, c'est la tienne et uniquement la tienne ! Qu'est-ce que toi tu as envie de faire de ta foutue vie, Sasuke ? Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ?!

Naruto avait haussé le ton. Instinctivement, Sasuke avait reculé d'un pas, les larmes aux yeux. Ah si seulement ! Si seulement il pouvait se couper en deux, le problème serait réglé. Retourner au manoir Uchiha signifiait vivre au ralenti… non… survivre au ralenti, suivre les règles instaurées sans broncher, épouser Ino Yamanaka et fonder sa propre famille pour que le nom des Uchiha ne tombe pas aux oubliettes, gérer l'entreprise familiale, enfermé entre les quatre murs d'un spacieux bureau. Demeurer aux côtés de Naruto signifiait chanter sur scène, partir des heures en mer pour ramener du poisson, taquiner Kiba avec la complicité de Hinata, aimer à s'en exploser le cœur, vivre en se disant que tout est possible. Sasuke avait l'impression que deux chemins totalement différents s'ouvraient à lui et que celui qu'il emprunterait serait le dernier. Il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour. A droite, il y avait le sentier de la liberté, de l'amour, celui que gravait la lune à la surface de la mer. A gauche, se traçait celui du mariage, de l'héritage, d'une vie dorée et bien rangée, d'une existence dépourvue de soucis. A droite, il y avait le Paradis à gauche, il y avait l'Enfer tel que les concevaient Sasuke Uchiha. Dit comme ça, le choix pouvait paraître simple, presque enfantin. Mais il ne l'était pas. Loin de là. C'était même le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Oh, pas qu'il ait eu souvent l'occasion de choisir, en fait. Jusqu'à présent, ses seuls choix se limitaient aux légumes ou à la viande qu'il désirait voir apparaître dans son assiette, à la tenue vestimentaire qu'il enfilerait le matin –et encore, ce n'était pas toujours le cas-, aux livres qu'il désirait acheter, à la couleur de ses chaussures ou à la mélodie qu'il désirait jouer, penché sur son piano. Le regard de Naruto était devenu froid, insistant. Il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas, une réponse qu'il redoutait néanmoins. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke lui saute au cou en proclamant que pour rien au monde il ne voulait le quitter. Mais Sasuke ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il traça la route. A contre cœur, Naruto lui emboîta le pas, abandonnant son chariot plein de poissons sur le trottoir. _Pas grave, ça fera un heureux, _songea-t-il sottement. Ils marchèrent longuement dans le froid hivernal, en silence, traversèrent le centre de ville, empruntèrent des ruelles étroites, et se retrouvèrent dans un quartier chic où toutes les maisons possédaient quatre façades, un immense jardin, et une Ferrari devant le garage. Impressionné, Naruto émit un sifflement admirateur avant de marmonner un _y'en a qui connaissent pas la crise, _entre ses dents serrées. Avec ses vêtements punk, sa veste en cuir, ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent et ses piercings, Naruto était comme une grosse tâche sombre au milieu d'un paysage dépourvu d'imperfections.

Yeux rivés sur l'asphalte, Sasuke les conduisit au bout de la rue. Il s'arrêta devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Dans la pierre se trouvait incrusté un petit cadran surplombé d'un digicode. Sasuke soupira, las.

-C'est ici que tes parents habitent ? demanda Naruto.

-Faut que tu t'en ailles.

Ces mots étaient froids, durs, cruels. Mille poignards lui perforèrent le cœur. Sasuke lui tournait le dos. Naruto grinça des dents, en lambeaux.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder en face quand tu m'annonces que tu me quittes, Sasuke.

Comme le ténébreux ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Naruto le saisit par le poignet le força à se retourner. Vidé de toutes ses forces, Sasuke ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Sur son visage angélique, un torrent de larmes ruisselait. Honteux, il enfouit sa figure humide dans ses mains et ravala un geignement. La gorge serrée, Naruto l'attira contre lui et l'étreignit tendrement. Dans l'air flottait un parfum d'adieu. Il lui embrassa le front avec une infinie douceur, lui caressa le dos comme on peut le faire pour rassurer un enfant en pleurs, lui souhaita bonne chance et recula, les yeux noyés de larmes. Meurtri, Sasuke le regarda qui tournait les talons sans demander son reste.

_Ne te retourne pas. Ne te retourne surtout pas, _se répétait courageusement Naruto.

Il pressa le pas.

-Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

Sasuke s'entendait penser mais il ne savait pas si ce simple mot franchissait le barrage de ses lèvres.

Naruto marcha de plus en plus vite, mains dans les poches et cœur brisé. Au soleil, les larmes rependues sur ses joues brillaient comme des paillettes. Il accéléra la cadence puis se mis à courir comme un forcené. Sasuke n'essaya pas de le rattraper et lui ne tenta pas de le convaincre de rester à ses côtés. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, dans le fond. Après tout, il n'avait strictement rien à offrir à Sasuke. Il n'avait pas un sou en poche, pas de véritable travail, pas de maison confortable où rentrer en fin de journée. Ses seules compétences étaient la musique et la pêche à la truite. Rien d'autre. Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il se retrouva sur la digue, le corps secoué dans tous les sens par un vent impitoyable aux effluves salés. Les cuisses brûlantes, il s'arrêta, le souffle saccadé. Buste penché vers l'avant et mains sur les genoux, il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, espéra apercevoir Sasuke, fut profondément déçu en constatant son absence et reprit sa route en boitillant légèrement. Il quitta la digue pour la plage. La maison de pêcheur était encore loin mais il pouvait apercevoir ses murs peints d'un rouge vermillon qui commençait à s'écailler. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre le bord de l'eau. La mer commençait à s'agiter, et sous la force des bourrasques, les vagues gagnaient en hauteur. Un étrange sentiment déferla alors en Naruto. Un espèce de mélange de colère et de tristesse lui gangréna l'âme, tendit les traits de son visage, lui fit serrer les poings. Sans réfléchir, il se baissa pour attraper un galet qu'il balança furieusement dans l'eau. Le caillou heurta la mer glacée, provoquant un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme _ploc !_ et coula instantanément. Naruto en attrapa un second et réitéra l'expérience. Il fit cela quatre ou cinq fois avant de pleurer de tout son saoul.

Serait-ce toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi Diable tout le monde finissait par l'abandonner un jour ? Était-il si odieux, si misérable, si détestable ? Ses propres parents, les seules personnes au monde obligées de le supporter et de l'aimer, lui avaient tourné le dos sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air sans réfléchir puis s'était débarrassés de l'indésirable surprise apparue neuf mois plus tard. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient certainement dû fonder une nouvelle famille pleine d'enfants _désirés_, cette fois. Ceux-là avaient certainement la grande chance de se sentir aimés. Sa génitrice allait les chercher à l'école sans jamais avoir une minute de retard, elle leur préparait de succulentes pâtisseries, les consolait lorsqu'ils faisaient un cauchemar. Quant à son géniteur, il leur apprenait à faire du vélo, les emmenait à la pêche le week-end, les aidait à faire leurs devoirs. Jolie petite famille. Ensuite, Shikamaru était mort, les laissant derrière lui. Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute mais tout de même, lui aussi avait fini par partir prématurément, sans un mot, aussi vite qu'un battement de cils. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Sasuke. Sasuke qui était apparu alors qu'il se croyait condamné à ne plus jamais aimer personne, sinon Kiba et Hinata qu'il considérait comme son frère et sa sœur. Sasuke qu'il avait serré contre lui, Sasuke qui avait vidé son cœur dans le sien, qui l'avait rassasié jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Sasuke qu'il avait cru différent mais qui en fait ne l'était peut-être pas.

Quand il poussa la petite porte de bois, Hinata ne lui posa aucune question. Elle ne lui demanda pas où était passé le chariot à poissons, ni où se trouvait Sasuke. Kiba, quant à lui, semblait plongé dans un profond coma. Il ne l'entendit même pas rentrer. Sans piper mot, Naruto avait déplié son futon et s'était emmitouflé dedans, le cœur en lambeaux.

A force de larmes silencieuses, il finit par s'endormir.

oOoOo

_« Ce jour-là, quand tu m'as serré contre toi, j'ai songé que tes bras étaient le seul endroit où je voulais finir ma vie.__ »_

Une semaine plus tard, Kiba était de nouveau en pleine forme. Remis de sa grippe, il fanfaronnait à tout bout de champ, tentait vainement de remonter le moral à son meilleur ami esseulé. Naruto écoutait chacune de ses blagues, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, le blondinet devait bien admettre que la bonne humeur de Kiba lui avait cruellement manqué. Le sourire du jeune guitariste rayonnait tant qu'il aurait pu éclairer la plus sombre des pièces. Ils avaient récemment recommencé à se produire sur scène, au _O'Malley's _et ailleurs. En plus de la basse, Hinata remplaçait Sasuke au chant, en attendant de trouver un nouveau chanteur. Après l'un de leurs concerts, un employé de la maison d'édition _Sonics _était venu les trouver pour leur proposer de monter à Tokyo pour faire une maquette. Evidemment, le groupe n'avait pu refuser une telle offre. Ils avaient enfin une chance de se faire connaître, de vivre pleinement de leur musique. Une occasion pareille ne se présenterait certainement pas une deuxième fois. Bien que blessés d'abandonner leur petite cabane et leur bateau de pêche, ils voulaient pas passer à côté de leur chance. Après tout, vivre de la musique était un rêve qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours. Leur avenir s'inscrivait en grosses lettres blanches juchées sur les collines d'Hollywood.

Depuis son départ, Sasuke ne leur donnait plus la moindre nouvelle. Il n'était même pas venu récupérer son sac à dos qui contenait son précieux cahier de chansons. Sourcils en circonflexe, Naruto s'en empara et l'ouvrit sous les yeux scandalisés de Hinata, occupée à cuire du riz dans une casserole pleine d'eau bouillante, un tablier ceint autour de sa taille fine.

-Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Tu vas quand même pas fouiner dans le sac de Sasuke ?

-Je vais me gêner, répliqua le concerné avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ca se fait pas ! Repose ça tout de suite !

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça, regarde ailleurs !

Curieux, Kiba s'agenouilla aux côtés de Naruto. Un petit bout de langue était coincé entre ses deux lèvres.

-Vas-y ouvre ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Naruto l'ignora superbement. Contrairement à ce que croyait Hinata, il ne comptait pas fouiller le sac de Sasuke. A vrai dire, il se moquait pas mal de ses petits secrets ridicules et sans intérêt. Il plongea une main dans son sac à dos et en extirpa le fameux cahier à la couverture de cuir. Il jeta le sac à Kiba qui l'attrapa au vol, tel un lion affamé à qui on vient de balancer un morceau de viande. Une mine mécontente sur la figure, Hinata l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en continuant de remuer son riz. Naruto ouvrit le cahier et, du bout des doigts, en caressa les pages noircies de paroles de chansons. Une émotion nouvelle le prit à la gorge, située à mi-chemin entre l'émoi et la douleur. Il aimerait rembobiner le temps, revenir en arrière pour retenir Sasuke. Il aimerait rejouer une seconde fois la scène, modifier son texte, changer la fin de la pièce, cracher tous ces mots qu'il avait au fond du cœur, mettre sa fierté de côté et le supplier de rester, décider lui-même de la chute de l'histoire. Plus que tout, il voulait que Sasuke lui revienne. Il souhaitait le posséder encore et lui appartenir une nouvelle fois. Son regard éteint se posa sur les tapis et le souvenir d'une nuit brûlante peupla sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à se sentir bien dans cette pièce qui était autrefois une véritable capsule de bonheur.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tout était faux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le nez plongé dans le sac de Sasuke, Kiba releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto garda le silence. D'un geste vif, il referma le cahier de chansons et se remit sur ses pieds. Machinalement, il frotta son jean, pensif. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, creusant quelques sillons sur son front.

-Je refuse… de le perdre. Je vais le chercher.

Ca y'est. Kiba venait de comprendre enfin. Il échangea un bref regard avec Hinata avant de délaisser le sac à dos de Sasuke et se mettre debout. Traits tendus, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Naruto de toute sa hauteur. Nullement impressionné, le blondinet soutint son regard avec une pointe de défi au fond des yeux.

-Tu comprends pas qu'en agissant comme ça, tu compliques les choses, Naruto ? C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué pour Sasuke ! Fiche-lui la paix !

-Me barre pas la route, Kiba. Ca risque de mal finir.

Hinata se désintéressa de son riz pratiquement cuit. L'air soucieux, elle s'approcha de ses deux amis. Ses yeux nacre se posèrent sur Kiba, puis sur Naruto. Depuis toujours, ces deux-là se comportaient comme de véritables enfants. Toujours en train de se bagarrer, de se contrarier, de se titiller, ou de se plaindre l'un de l'autre. Hinata s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle les revoyait encore, hauts comme trois pommes, punis par l'une des éducatrices de l'orphelinat, face au mur avec le pantalon troué, les bras et les joues écorchés. Dans le dos de leur sermonneuse, ils continuaient à se lancer des regards noirs, à s'adresser des gestes élégants du majeur ou à se tirer la langue. Pourtant, comme deux frères, ils étaient inséparables. Se taper dessus était parfois leur unique façon de se comprendre. Ils se flanquaient un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de se réconcilier en riant et en blaguant comme deux parfaits imbéciles. Dans ces moments-là, Naruto ébouriffait la crinière marron de Kiba, et ce dernier lui assénait une tape amicale sur l'épaule. C'était comme ça depuis toujours. Impulsifs de nature, ils démarraient sur les chapeaux de roues sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient. Souvent, le coup partait même avant qu'ils n'en prennent conscience.

Poings serrés et yeux assassins, Kiba ne cillait pas. Lassé, Naruto secoua la tête d'un air désinvolte avant de passer à côté de son ami sans même le regarder. Agacé, Kiba l'attrapa par le bras. D'un geste vif, Naruto se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Lâche-moi !

-Il t'a demandé de le laisser tranquille ! Il a fait son choix ! T'es vraiment buté, Naruto !

-Peut-être mais je refuse de l'abandonner ! Parce que je l'aime ! T'es capable de comprendre ça ? Regarde-toi Kiba ! Ca fait des années que t'es fou amoureux de Hinata mais t'as jamais eu les couilles de lui dire ! Si toi tu t'en fous, moi je refuse de perdre celui que j'aime !

Un silence embarrassant suivi ces paroles. Les joues rouges, Hinata détourna les yeux pour contempler les flammes orangées qui s'élevaient dans le poêle. Mal à l'aise, Kiba se gratta l'arrière du crâne et déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant quoi dire. Pour une fois, Naruto lui avait cloué le bec d'une manière peu plaisante. Et il ne s'en sentait aucunement désolé.

-Si Sasuke était si heureux que ça, reprit le blondinet d'une voix tremblante, jamais il ne se serait enfui de chez lui. Il s'est enfui parce qu'il étouffait, parce que cette vie était en train de le tuer et s'il est venu nous rejoindre, c'est parce qu'il avait envie de vivre.

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte. Lentement, le crépuscule enveloppait Fukuoka et le soleil tombait dans l'horizon, comme un astre mort. Dans le ciel l'orange et le rose se mêlaient impudiquement, traçant des sillons colorés à travers les nuages. Les mouettes virevoltaient dans l'air en chantonnant, écumaient les flots en quête de poisson, se laissaient porter par le vent. D'un pas pressé, Naruto traversa la plage pour rejoindre la digue. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié d'emporter sa veste. Vêtu d'un simple pull sombre sur lequel étaient imprimées des inscriptions écrites en anglais –_live freely is the secret of happiness_- il sentit une horde de frissons partir à l'assaut de son corps. Les bourrasques glacées de décembre faisaient courber son dos, claquer ses dents, plisser ses paupières. Pour se réchauffer un peu, il se frotta énergiquement les avant-bras à l'aide ses mains aux doigts rougis par le froid. Bientôt, à force de heurter les galets mouillés d'une eau salée, le bas de son jean s'humidifia légèrement, à l'instar de ses Converses. Le vent lui parut souffler moins fort tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la digue à petits pas pressés. Quelques touristes courageux, chaudement vêtus, le dévisageaient d'un air inquiet, comme s'ils se trouvaient en présence d'un fou furieux. Peut-être fallait-il effectivement être complètement fou pour affronter des températures avoisinant les moins trois degrés avec un simple pull et un jean dans l'espoir de reconquérir une personne qui ne voulait plus de vous. Il fallait soit être complètement fou, soit complètement idiot. A vrai dire, Naruto pensait être les deux. Et cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Cela faisait des années qu'il était passé au-dessus de ça, qu'il ne se souciait plus du regard des autres. A l'école primaire où l'orphelinat l'envoyait étudier, ses camarades de classes l'affublaient de surnoms ridicules et parfois blessants. _L'orphelin _et _Le-sans-amis _étaient ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent. De temps en temps, certaines questions indélicates faisaient saigner ses oreilles. _Pourquoi tes parents t'ont abandonné ? _Il arrivait souvent que ces enfants impitoyables trouvent eux-mêmes la réponse à leur interrogation. _Ben s'ils veulent plus de toi, c'est sûrement parce que t'es pas quelqu'un de bien, t'es un monstre. _Dès lors, son nouveau surnom devint _Monsieur le Monstre. _Quand arriva l'adolescence, ce fut pire. Pendant toute sa scolarité, il se promena avec, sur le dos, une étiquette où se trouvaient inscrits _Le minable, L'orphelin _–décidemment cet indésirable surnom se montrait coriace- ou encore _Le pédé sans parents. _

Les insultes et les moqueries dont il avait été l'objet lors des années passées à l'école primaire l'avaient endurcis. A l'âge de quatorze ans, il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. La plupart du temps, il leur collait un pin en pleine figure et leur cassait les dents. A coups de poing et de pied, il dépêtrait sa rage. Sa rage envers ses parents biologiques, sa rage envers ce maudit orphelinat, sa rage envers ces foutus parents adoptifs qui finalement n'adoptaient jamais, sa rage envers la vie. Mais au milieu de tout ce chaos restait une faible lumière : la musique. Naruto disait souvent que la musique l'avait sauvé. Sans elle, il aurait certainement fait carrière dans la délinquance, aurait dealé de la drogue pour survivre au lieu de vendre honnêtement son poisson fraîchement pêché. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici uniquement par la force de sa volonté et grâce à son amour pour la musique. _Un jour, ils verront ! _se répétait-il ces soirs où résister devenait plus difficile.

Ses pieds le traînèrent jusqu'au centre-ville. Un doux parfum de sucre flottait dans l'air. Dieu merci, il disposait d'un excellent sens de l'orientation et n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin menant jusqu'au manoir des Uchiha. Mâchoires serrés et yeux embrasés de colère, il sillonna les rues de Fukuoka à la recherche de Sasuke Uchiha . Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait commencé à l'aimer. D'abord, il y avait certainement eu la douceur et la puissance de sa voix. Puis ses sourires capables de le transporter dans une autre dimension ses rires, si belles mélodies à ses oreilles son regard pétillant de mille feux et tellement expressif son corps, svelte et finement musclé ses cheveux, comme conçus pour qu'une main vienne s'y égarer. Tout avait été très vite entre eux. Ils avaient été intimes avant même de se connaître. La veille, Sasuke n'existait pas encore. Le lendemain, Naruto en tombait follement amoureux. Cela avait été comme ça entre eux. Sans s'interroger, ils s'étaient simplement contentés de laisser libre court à leurs sentiments. Cela avait été parfaitement naturel, comme s'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un destin maladroit. Lorsqu'il traversa pour la seconde fois le quartier chic où résidait Sasuke, il ne s'abrutit plus devant ces somptueuses maisons décorées à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël et de nouvelle année. Tout cela puait l'argent et l'hypocrisie. Hors d'haleine, Naruto se retrouva devant le portail en fer forgé. Evidemment, il était fermé. Le blondinet le jaugea avec une pointe de défi.

-Comme si ça allait m'arrêter, non mais franchement…

Naruto avait été élevé dans la rue, escalader un portail de deux mètres cinquante de haut n'avait rien de compliqué pour lui. En moins de cinq minutes, il se retrouva de l'autre côté. Sous ses pas, les graviers crissaient. Naruto leva les yeux et aperçut une pièce éclairée au premier étage. Peut-être que Sasuke s'y trouvait. L'idée d'aller sonner à la porte comme un jeune homme bien élevé n'effleura même pas l'esprit du blondinet. De toute façon, personne ne lui ouvrirait n'est-ce pas ? Il se baissa, attrapa quelques cailloux blancs et les lança hasardement. Les deux premiers cognèrent la façade avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. En pestant, le blondinet recula de deux ou trois pas, prenant soin de viser correctement. Il étendit son bras, y concentrant toute sa force, et lança. Miracle, le projectile atteignit la fenêtre. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Naruto réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois. Toujours rien.

-Putain, ils sont sourds ou quoi ?!

Alors il inspira profondément, retint un instant l'air dans ses poumons et ouvrit la bouche pour s'écrier :

-Sasuke ! Pars à Tokyo avec nous ! Avec moi ! T'es malheureux comme les pierres ici ! Si tu restes là, tu vas crever à petit feu ! Ta place est sur scène et tu le sais très bien ! T'as une chance de faire en sorte que ton rêve devienne la réalité ! Tu n'en auras pas d'autre, ne la laisse pas passer !

Puis il recommença à lancer des graviers sur la fenêtre en hurlant le prénom de Sasuke. Dans les maisons voisines, quelques lumières s'allumèrent et têtes apparurent derrière un rideau.

Lorsqu'enfin la fenêtre s'ouvrit, Naruto se sentit défaillir. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, Naruto leva les yeux. Ce ne fut pas la tête de Sasuke qui apparut mais celle d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. _Certainement son père, _songea-t-il.

-Jeune homme, cria Fugaku Uchiha, si vous continuer de nous importuner de la sorte, je serais obligé d'appeler la police. Veuillez vous en aller tout de suite !

-Laissez-moi parler à Sasuke ! Je partirais après !

-Allons, vous n'avez donc pas compris ? Avec tout ce boucan, il est difficile de ne pas vous entendre, si Sasuke souhaitait vous voir, il serait venu à votre rencontre. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas le cas. Au revoir.

Et la vitre se referma d'un coup sec. Naruto resta là plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les bras ballants le long du corps, à réfléchir aux paroles de ce vieil homme désagréable. Alors comme ça, Sasuke ne voulait pas le voir ? Seigneur, comme c'était pitoyable ! Ce crétin aux cheveux noirs n'allait donc jamais cesser de s'enfuir ? Naruto attendit encore quelques instants, le corps griffé par un alizé glacial. S'il se trouvait dans une comédie sentimentale digne d'Hollywood, Sasuke aurait ouvert la porte à la volée. Avec les larmes aux yeux, il aurait couru vers lui en répétant son nom avant de lui sauter au cou. Et, main dans la main, ils auraient gambadé gaiement vers leur avenir, abandonnant les vieux Uchiha à leur vie bien rangée. Mais la vie de Naruto n'avait rien d'un bon vieux film américain où tout finit bien. En général, les chapitres de sa vie se terminaient plutôt mal, laissant derrière eux une saveur amère, un arrière-goût de rancune. Ce chapitre-là aussi allait certainement se terminer de façon douloureuse, acerbe, cruelle. Une fois de plus, il se retrouverait avec le cœur brisé et se montrerait méfiant envers le genre humain. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, il commençait à s'y habituer.

-Va te faire foutre, marmonna-t-il.

Impuissant, il tourna les talons. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de lui ouvrir le portail. Un rictus amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. En traînant les pieds, il s'éloigna mollement, tel un vieillard. Alors qu'il avait un pied sur le trottoir bordé de lampadaires, il se retourna à la volée et hurla, comme un dernier recours :

-Nous partons après demain pour Tokyo ! A 16h45 précises, à la Gare du Nord ! J'espère que tu changeras d'avis !

Son cri résonna dans l'air. Il s'en alla.

C'était terminé.

Assis autour d'une longue table en bois recouverte d'un châle en cachemire rose, Sasuke se perdait dans la contemplation de son assiette. Un morceau de bœuf pratiquement froid flottait dans une sauce bourguignonne, en compagnie de pommes de terre et de carottes coupées en rondelles. Les couverts en argent qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'élégante assiette en porcelaine luisaient timidement sous la lueur du lustre en cristal qui pendouillait au-dessus de sa tête. Sasuke n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés vers l'arrière avec une noisette de gel. Terminé les airs rebelles. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu sa dégaine, Mikoto Uchiha feignit d'avoir la nausée, scandalisée. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle fit venir un coiffeur réputé. _Hors de question de se montrer en public avec un fils pareil_, avait-elle décrété d'un ton sec. Une fois que les cheveux d'ébène de Sasuke avait retrouvé une allure convenable, elle s'empressa de balancer ses modestes vêtements à la poubelle et de lui tendre un pantalon chic et une chemise en cachemire beige. Inutile de préciser qu'elle l'obligea à retirer cet affreux piercing qui ornaient son oreille et elle s'était ensuite jetée sur le téléphone afin de prendre rendez-vous chez le tatoueur afin que Sasuke se fasse retirer cet immonde dessin incrusté sur son poignet. Ce maudit tatouage qui lui avait donné des cheveux blancs. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul mot tendre, elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Elle ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir ramené son fils cadet. Non. Elle s'était simplement contenté de le sermonner sur son accoutrement grotesque. _Un accoutrement de paysan, _avait-elle craché froidement.

Son père, quant à lui, s'était contenté de le dévisager comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il se tenait là, debout dans son costume cousu sur mesure, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées, écumant de colère. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, peignant sur son visage une mine mécontente. Contrairement à son épouse, il garda le silence. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de parler : son regard dédaigneux mâtiné d'un profond dégoût avouait tout. Seule Uruchi parut réellement heureuse de le revoir. Dans le dos de Mikoto Uchiha, elle l'avait serré contre sa large poitrine en lui confiant à quel point il avait pu lui manquer. L'unique chose que Sasuke fut sincèrement heureux de retrouver fut son Baldwin. Dieu merci, il était toujours là, dans un coin de sa chambre, attendant patiemment son propriétaire. Evidemment, Sasuke avait titillé son clavier, avide.

Naruto était venu le chercher. Il partait pour Tokyo le surlendemain. D'accord. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, une angoisse sourde déferlait en lui. Si Naruto montait vraiment dans ce train, il risquait de ne plus jamais croiser sa route. Tokyo était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Fukuoka, c'était une ville gigantesque. Comment pourrait-il y retrouver Naruto ? Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix rauque hurler son prénom, quelques minutes auparavant, Sasuke fut d'abord tenté de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller le rejoindre. Mais le regard sévère de sa mère le dissuada immédiatement.

-Puis-je sortir de table ? demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de son assiette encore pleine.

-Tiens-toi droit, le sermonna Mikoto, et regarde les gens dans les yeux lorsque tu t'adresses à eux, Sasuke.

La bonne vieille habitude. Comme un gentil garçon bien élevé, le jeune homme obtempéra. Droite comme un piquet, sa mère le toisait de toute sa grandeur. C'était toujours elle qui avait porté la culotte au sein du couple Uchiha. Elle prenait toutes les décisions, parfois même sans consulter son mari. Quand bien même Fugaku Uchiha aurait eu une opinion différente de la sienne, elle n'aurait pas lésiner ses efforts pour le convaincre. Fugaku disait souvent que sa femme, il n'aurait jamais pu signer certains contrats. Cette mère de famille en imposait par sa prestance. Son élégance et sa grâce intimaient le respect. Elle était le genre de femme qui intimidait, le genre de femme qu'on laissait passer en s'écartant du chemin, yeux baissés. Sur son passage, les bouches murmuraient, les regards brillaient, les femmes la jalousaient et les hommes ne pouvaient que la désirer.

-Puis-je sortir de table ? répéta Sasuke avec une impatience soigneusement dissimulée.

Mikoto soupira, dépitée, avant d'agiter la main pour l'autoriser à quitter la salle à manger.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de marbre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, s'attendant presque à apercevoir la silhouette svelte de Naruto qui se fondait dans la nuit. Mais naturellement, la rue était déserte. Le regard vide, il s'installa derrière son piano. D'une main tremblante, il retroussa ses manches. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son tatouage. Il se mordit la langue, étouffa un cri. Ses doigts parcoururent le clavier et une mélodie empreinte de mélancolie plana dans la pièce. Bientôt, de grosses larmes tièdes s'écrasèrent sur ses phalanges, sur les touches noires et blanches.

oOoOo

_« __Avant de le rencontrer, j'accumulais les échecs. Et puis, j'ai découvert que moi aussi, je pouvais gagner à ce grand jeu qu'est la vie __»_

-Hey Naruto… qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des lunettes de soleil ? Y'a pas de soleil, on est dans une gare ! En plus, tu ressembles à un pervers.

-Fous-lui la paix Kiba, sermonna Hinata.

Naruto garda le silence, se contentant de l'insulter mentalement. Comme toujours elle avait deviné. Toute la nuit elle l'avait entendu pleurer contre son oreiller. La veille, ils avaient préparés leurs valises. Leur bagage était léger puisqu'ils ne possédaient rien. Hinata avait emporté ses livres soigneusement emballés dans du papier journal, les vêtements des membres du groupe et des bibelots sans valeur. D'une main, elle traînait sa petite valise et de l'autre, elle portait le large étui de cuir qui contenait sa précieuse basse. Kiba, lui, n'avait pas de valise. Sa guitare demeurait son seul bagage. Il n'avait besoin de rien, sinon de son instrument et de ses deux amis. Le reste lui importait peu. Naruto se trimbalait également avec sa guitare mais il avait tout de même emporté le sac à dos appartenant à Sasuke.

Il contenait le grand cahier plein de chansons, deux ou trois partitions, une carte de la capitale et un énorme paquet de bonbons. Rien d'autre. Assis à même le sol, au beau milieu de la gare, les trois amis attendaient patiemment. Si le train à destination de Tokyo n'avait aucun retard, ils devaient partir dans moins d'une heure. Les voyageurs déambulaient sous leurs yeux dépourvus d'expression. Le dos contre un pilier, une casquette sous ses yeux clos, Kiba écoutait de la musique avec son vieux lecteur MP3. Une jambe ramenée contre sa poitrine, le menton en appui sur son genou, Hinata bouquinait tranquillement, apprenait de nouveaux mots qu'elle se réjouirait de cracher à la figure de Kiba lorsqu'il titillerait ses nerfs.

Naruto, gardait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la gare. Les portes de verre s'ouvraient inlassablement, engloutissant une masse d'individus pressés. La plupart tiraient de lourdes valises tout en pianotant sur le clavier de leur téléphone portable. D'autres, installés sur des sièges, lisaient le journal en sirotant un café dans un gobelet en plastique. Femmes, enfants, hommes, vieux ou jeunes, couples ou célibataires, vacanciers ou hommes d'affaires, grouillaient dans le hall de la gare, cherchaient leur quai des yeux, consultaient le tableau d'affichage. De temps à autre, les haut-parleurs grésillaient et une voix se faisait entendre, répétant la même chose dans quatre langues différentes. Le japonais, l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol. Des enfants hystériques couraient dans tous les sens, échappant un instant à la vigilance de leurs parents occupés à consulter les horaires de train, en déblatérant des paroles incompréhensibles. Naruto soupira, las. Il y avait là tout un tas de personnes différentes mais Sasuke n'était nulle part. Tant pis pour lui. Tant pis pour eux.

Kiba lui tapota l'épaule.

-Hey file-moi les bonbons, quémanda-t-il, la main tendue.

Naruto lui jeta le paquet au visage, Kiba le réceptionna sans difficulté avant de le remercier. Il l'ouvrit et s'empiffra comme un ogre.

-Tu veux des bonbons ? demanda-t-il.

-Nan. Etouffe-toi avec, bougonna le blondinet en croisant les bras.

-Allez ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

-Je fais pas la gueule.

-Si, tu fais la gueule.

-Je te dis que non.

-Et moi je te dis que si.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, blasée par ces enfantillages. Naruto le foudroya du regard derrière ses épaisses lunettes noires. Il allait répondre de manière cinglante quand tout à coup, une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans les haut-parleurs fixés aux murs de la gare.

_Aujourd'hui je pars  
Je reviendrai demain  
C'est pas toi et moi  
Toi et moi ça ne fait qu'un_

Je t'aime tant  
Je t'aime tant

Naruto tendit l'oreille, perplexe. Hinata leva le nez de son bouquin, sourcils légèrement froncés. Les joues pleines de bonbons acidulés, Kiba s'arrêta de mâcher. Il avait soudainement des airs de famille avec les rongeurs. En temps normal, cela aurait fait ricaner Naruto. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Lentement, il retira ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés.

-Cette voix, chuchota Hinata, ce serait pas…

_Dès que je ne suis plus là_  
_Tu dis lui_  
_Il ne m'aime pas_  
_Ouvre les yeux_  
_Regarde-moi_  
_Ma vie serait vide sans toi_

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Il s'agissait bien de Sasuke. Naruto bondit sur ses pieds et balaya le hall du regard, à la recherche d'un garçon de dix sept ans aux cheveux noirs. On aurait dit un malade mental échappé de l'asile, un schizophrène en pleine décompensation.

_Nos erreurs appartiennent au passé_  
_Elles sont rayées, annulées, oubliées_

_Je t'aime tant_  
_Je t'aime tant_

_Les choses trop belles doivent être préservées_  
_Si c'est cassé nous allons réparer_

_Je t'aime tant_  
_Je t'aime tant_

Puis cette voix magnifique et mutine s'estompa. Le souffle court, Naruto tournait sur lui-même, les sens en éveil. Sasuke était là, quelque part. Il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes.

_Où ? Où ? Où ? _ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Et il apparut, un simple sac sur l'épaule et un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, il avait pris soin de laisser une longue lettre sur la table du salon pour prévenir ses parents qu'il s'en allait vivre sa vie et qu'il s'avérait inutile de le rechercher, que de toute façon il ne reviendrait pas. Après tout, il fêterait bientôt ses dix huit ans. Avant de partir, il avait jeté ses vêtements bourgeois à la poubelle et récupéré ceux que lui avait offert Kiba. Il avait ensuite prit un malin plaisir à passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs afin de leur donner cet air rebelle qui leur allait si bien. Il avait finalement attrapé son sac et tracé la route, sans le moindre regret. Plus jamais il ne ferait marche arrière. Sa vie, il voulait la passer aux côtés des _Hope's Destiny, _aux côtés de Naruto. C'était eux, sa famille. En deux mois, ils lui avaient apporté bien plus que ses parents. Hinata avait la douceur et la patience d'une maman. Kiba possédait l'idiotie et la malice d'un grand frère. Quant à Naruto… beaucoup trop de choses le qualifiaient aux yeux de Sasuke. Il était à la fois un petit ami irréprochable, un amant merveilleux, un confident qui se gardait de le juger, et évidemment un ange gardien qui veillait sur lui.

En un mot, Naruto était son chez lui. Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où rentrer, sinon dans ses bras.

D'un pas hésitant, Sasuke s'approcha d'eux. Blanc comme un linge, Naruto l'étudiait comme s'il se trouvait face à un revenant.

-Sa… Sasuke…

-J'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson. Vous pensez qu'on pourra l'interpréter à Tokyo ?

Les yeux humides, Naruto se contenta de l'étreindre avec force. Bientôt, Kiba vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et Hinata déposa un doux bécot sur sa joue, heureux de le retrouver. En riant comme des possédés, ils coururent sur le quai. Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient la main. Hinata et Kiba firent de même. A plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent de renverser une ou deux personnes. Ils ignorèrent superbement les râles mécontents qui fusaient dans leur dos. Sans cesser de rire, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le train. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Sasuke se lova dans les bras de Naruto, qui le serra contre son cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il clôt les paupières un instant et huma les effluves de son parfum. Le train démarra. Bientôt, le paysage défila sous leurs yeux. Les voilà partis. Leur destination ? L'inconnu.

Ils ne savaient pas si Tokyo leur laisserait une chance. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils deviendraient un jour célèbres. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient à plus de cents kilomètres de là.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait.

Mais c'était là toute la magie de leur quotidien.

* * *

_Fix you, _Coldplay

_La vie est ailleurs, _Cœur de Pirate

_Le long du large, _Cœur de Pirate

_Je t'aime tant, _Indochine (avec les paroles un peu modifiées pour les besoins de la fiction)

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Cet OS est dédié à Erza-chan pour son anniversaire (bon un peu en avance, je le reconnais mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là). Je sais que je t'avais promis autre chose. Tout d'abord, je t'avais parlé un OS un peu étrange avec une météorite, ensuite je t'ai parlé de **_**Mascarade**_** (qui verra certainement le jour un de ces quatre). Cependant, cet OS m'est venu subitement, un soir, alors que j'étais en train de m'endormir. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et j'ai allumé mon ordinateur pour en rédiger les premières lignes. En l'écrivant, je me disais « c'est ça, c'est l'histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire ». J'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et je l'ai retravaillé un million de fois au moins. Evidemment, il n'est pas parfait sur bien des points, ne serait-ce que sur l'écriture, mais pour moi, il est tout de même parfait car il correspond exactement à ce que je recherchais depuis des mois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire un OS comme ça, plein de douceur et qui me donnait un peu de rêve. La fin est peut-être un peu banale mais je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. En le relisant, je me dit qu'il aurait peut-être bien mérité de devenir une bonne petite fiction où j'aurais pu approfondir la psychologie des personnages ainsi que leurs relations. C'est toujours ça, le gros problème des OS, selon moi. Et puis je me suis dit que cet OS serait parfait pour l'anniversaire d'Erza. Il allie musique, amour, vie de bohème et évidemment, le NaruSasu (et non l'inverse... enfin je crois) est au rendez-vous. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que je l'aime. Et j'espère que vous, lecteurs qui avaient pris le temps de le lire, l'aimaient tout autant. **

**PS : j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour sa longueur mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le scinder en deux. En plus, je trouve que certaines parties mériteraient d'être davantage décrites ou détaillées mais je ne voulais pas le rallonger encore. Malgré tout, ça reste un OS. Aussi, cela n'a rien à voir mais pour ceux qui suivent « Au nom de l'amour », je ne sais pas vous dire quand apparaîtra le dernier chapitre parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit x) je me suis exclusivement concentrée sur « Au bord de l'eau »… eh oui, c'est tout ou rien avec moi. **


End file.
